Mentor
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: Hephaistion finds himself allocated an unlikely mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Hephaistion held Lydia close, her perfume was intoxicating; she was responsive to his touch. He pressed his lips to hers, encouraging her to open her own to him. Feeling her submit, he guided her behind the column she leaned against, out of sight of prying eyes, reaching to lift her dress.

Realising what was happening, Lydia suddenly froze; putting her hand to Hephaistion's to stop his progress. "I cannot," she whispered.

"No one will see," Hephaistion assured her.

Lydia listened for a moment; she could hear voices. "I cannot."

Hephaistion sighed, bringing his hand up to frame her beautiful face. "Let me come to your room tonight then," he whispered.

Lydia laughed. "You are so sure of yourself, are you not, Hephaistion? Were there no girls at Mieza? I know that you were with Thetis, just the other night. Will I be replaced so soon in your affections?"

"How will I know, unless you let me see what I would be missing?" Hephaistion kissed Lydia with the intention of making her relent, once more. His plan almost worked, she wrapped her arms around him, giving a little moan of pleasure, then pushed her body against him. She had already been with Ptolemy; Lydia was no virgin.

Hephaistion reached for Lydia's gown, lifting it slowly, but once again Lydia stayed his hand. She hesitated, though. "I am not sure that I will be alone tonight, my sister may be with me. I will leave a lamp burning if it is safe, Hephaistion."

"Is your sister pretty?"

Lydia giggled, not quite sure if Hephaistion was joking or serious. She had been delighted to hear the Alexander and his companions would be returning from Mieza to Pella. Hephaistion was the most handsome of them all; she was flattered by his attentions. He was a friend of the prince too, and she would have been eager to spend time with Alexander, but all at court knew the danger his mother could be.

Anyway, both Philip and Olympias seemed to be in agreement that Campaspe should share Alexander's bed.

So here she was, held in Hephaistion's arms. "My sister is ugly," she said, pulling a face.

"That is how she looks? Liar, she could not be so ugly."

Lydia nodded her head, screaming as Hephaistion tickled her. "It's the truth, it's the truth," she laughed, putting her hands into Hephaistion's, to stop him, and pulling away. She led him from behind the column. "But I better make sure she is not there tonight. I will tell my mother I feel feverish."

"Hephaistion."

Lydia and Hephaistion turned to see that Alexander had come into the room.

"I'm not disturbing anything?" Alexander asked, smiling.

Hephaistion looked longingly at Lydia, holding her close. "No," he said, biting his lip. He turned to look at Alexander. "If you are looking for Philotas or Cassander, they were with Parmenion, in the garden, a short while ago.

Alexander looked towards the open doorway that led to the garden, then back to Hephaistion. Seeing Hephaistion distracted by Lydia he went into the garden.

Lydia held onto Hephaistion, she wanted what Thetis could not keep. She watched Alexander until he disappeared from sight. "He looked sad."

Hephaistion turned to look into the garden. "Alexander?"

"Yes," Lydia said wistfully. "I think perhaps he was seeking company. You should go to him."

"He keeps company with Philotas and Cassander," Hephaistion replied. "I am a friend, but not as close as those two are to him. He shares no secrets with me, Lydia."

"My mother says that Philotas and Cassander are wise to keep close to Alexander. That a man can become rich by such a friendship."

Hephaistion frowned and looked down at Lydia. "Why would I want to do that? I could never sell myself so cheap as to be a false friend to anyone. But Philotas and Cassander are true friends to Alexander; you cannot help but be a friend to him. I will happily follow him into battle, I enjoy hunting with him, he is good company, but we are not so close."

"Because Antipater and Parmenion have pushed their sons forward?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "Alexander had to spend more time studying with Aristotle, it kept him apart from us. Seleucus and Perdiccas were my friends at Mieza; it was natural for me to seek them out. Alexander was not often free to spend time with us, and when he was, Philotas and Cassander were always with him." He brushed back a strand of curling hair from Lydia's face, then smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "So you will be alone?" he asked.

Lydia smiled up at him, dimples forming on her cheeks as she did so. "I will be alone," she replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0

At the barracks that night, Seleucus, Perdiccas, Hephaistion and Harpolaus ate together. Having all been at Mieza together, it had been their custom, to spend what leisure time they had in each other's company.

They were all now on the Vanguard, except for Harpolaus who was lame. He listened to their talk of strategy and battles with good humour, even though he would never go to war. Aristotle had told him that his life would take a different path and he was happy to see where that path led him.

When the meal was done, servants brought wine. Not seeing the need to move on, they stayed seated in the dining room.

"Have you no place to be?" The question came from Ptolemy, walking over to them with Cassander.

"We're comfortable where we are," replied Perdiccas, moving along the bench so that Ptolemy could join them. Cassander sat next to Hephaistion, signalling to a servant to bring wine.

"I wouldn't eat here," Cassander sighed. "I eat with my father each night."

"If I wanted to eat with my father, I would have to do a round trip of a thousand stadia each night," laughed Seleucus. "And the food there wouldn't be any better than this."

"Or the company," added Ptolemy.

Cassander looked over at Harpolaus. "Are you allowed to eat at the barracks?" he asked.

Harpolaus looked rightly offended by Cassander's words, but before he could speak Hephaistion spoke up for him.

"He has every right to be here, as does anyone else who chooses to be here."

Cassander sneered and held his hand up. "It was just a question, Hephaistion. What is he to you, that you take his side so readily?"

Hephaistion put down his cup of wine. "What are you implying, Cassander?"

"Nothing," smiled Cassander, raising his cup to his mouth to drink his wine.

Harpolaus stood up, reaching for a jug to fill his wine cup. "If I am not welcome…" he began.

Seleucus made a grab for Harpolaus' chiton, but Harpolaus pulled away. "Stay, Harpolaus, Cassander has a spiteful tongue, we all know it; it is his way…"

"I do not have to listen to it," complained Harpolaus, making his way from the room.

The table went quiet.

Ptolemy turned to Cassander. "When I asked you to come and join me here, I did not expect for you to insult our friends. Cassander, you must learn to curb your tongue before you cut yourself on it."

Cassander shrugged. "If it will please you all, I will apologise the next time I see him."

"Make sure you do," replied Ptolemy. He drank his wine and looked around the table. "So what were you talking about?"

Hephaistion stood up and smiled over at Seleucus and Perdiccas. "You'll have to excuse me, I have somewhere to be," he said. He stood up on the bench and then jumped down to the floor, to save Cassander the trouble of moving for him. It was late enough that Lydia should be alone by now. Her company would be a remarked improvement on that of Cassander's. He left the room, planning how to get into the palace unseen.

"No doubt he's gone to find Harpolaus," muttered Cassander. On seeing that his words had been heard, he tried to make amends. "To see he is well, not for anything more."

"And what if it was for more?" asked Perdiccas.

"There would be nothing wrong in it," added Seleucus.

Cassander laughed. "I'd have thought even Hephaistion could do better than a cripple."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Before the light of dawn, Hephaistion rose from Lydia's bed. She was sleeping. He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, then dressed and walked silently to the balcony.

It was the route Ptolemy had used, the other option being to walk through the family quarters and risk being seen by guards and servants alike.

He would only bring trouble for Lydia if he were seen. As he planned to see her again, he chose the safest route to avoid detection. He would say nothing about this night to his friends. Unlike Ptolemy, who liked to tell a story.

He lowered himself down from the balcony, and then, keeping close to the wall he moved silently along it, keeping a watchful eye out for trouble.

It wasn't until he reached the courtyard to the royal stables that he found it. A horse was being led back to its stable. Hephaistion hesitated, looking to see who was

leading it. On the second look he instantly saw that the horse was lame, as was the person leading it. Harpolaus.

Hephaistion broke cover and ran across the courtyard. "Harpolaus!" he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I just borrowed him."

"From the royal stables? You cannot take a horse from the royal stables; don't you know that? What have you done to him?" Hephaistion reached down the injured foreleg, feeling the wetness of blood. The hind leg had obviously struck the fore. "He has overreached."

"We need to get him back," Harpolaus cried out.

Hephaistion wondered when Harpolaus had decided it was their problem. By moonlight, he saw the panic in Harpolaus' face.

"I just wanted to try him…I don't know what came over me…once I was away from the palace, I realised…and he's lame. So I waited until it would be quiet and I could return him."

Hephaistion put his hand on the horse's neck, feeling the drying sweat, he had been ridden hard. Taking the reins, Hephaistion pulled the horse over to the stables, but not inside, he would need to work by moonlight to see to the horse, he could not leave it unattended. "Fetch a wet cloth, Harpolaus, and be quick about it," he ordered.

Harpolaus hurried off and Hephaistion crouched down to see if he could see the extent of the injury. Just a short while ago he had been lying with Lydia. If he had not chosen to leave so soon, if he took another moment, then this would be solely Harpolaus' problem.

"Guards! Over here!" A shout reverberated around the courtyard and soldiers appeared, encircling Hephaistion.

A small, stout man, pushed his way through them. Menander, the head groom of the royal stables. "Thief!" he cried, pointing at Hephaistion.

"I am no thief," retorted Hephaistion.

"Then how do you explain that you have the King's horse?" snapped Menander, grabbing the reins from Hephaistion. He walked it forward. "You've lamed him! You've lamed him! Do you know how much this horse is worth?"

Hephaistion looked over at the horse. He hadn't realised it was the King's and Harpolaus had not offered the information. He was in trouble. He looked around for Harpolaus, expecting him to appear at any moment and own up to what he had done. Instead he saw Cleitus, striding over.

"What is it?" Cleitus asked. "What's the commotion?"

"He took the King's horse and lamed him. I thought I heard a horse and I did, this thief here was leading him across the courtyard. I dressed quickly and called the guard," Menander said, hardly pausing for breath in his eagerness to win praise.

Cleitus looked at Hephaistion. "Is this true?" he asked.

Hephaistion shook his head.

Menander pointed at Hephaistion. "He has the nerve to deny it…"

Cleitus held his hand up, to stop Menander from speaking. "What are you doing with the King's horse?"

"I did not take it," Hephaistion replied. He was sure now that Harpolaus must have seen what was happening and chosen not to step forward.

"Then who did?"

Hephaistion could not bring himself to betray Harpolaus. He looked at Cleitus, willing him to see that he was innocent.

Instead, Cleitus took his silence for guilt. He shook his head. "I would not have believed it of you, Hephaistion. The King will have your guts for this, you better hope the injury is not so bad."

"Do you not think we should inform the King now?" asked Menander, hopefully.

Cleitus turned and frowned at the man. "Go away, Menander. Take the horse and deal with it, let me do my job."

Menander looked affronted. He glared at Hephaistion, then led the horse away.

Cleitus watched Menander go, then turned back to Hephaistion. "You'll be in trouble for this, Hephaistion. You'll be flogged for it. You may even lose your place on the Vanguard." He shook his head and then stepped back. "Take him away. Hold him under guard until the King sends for him." Cleitus shook his head once more, then walked off in the opposite direction as Hephaistion was led away.

When everything was quiet, Harpolaus emerged from the shadows, and then ran as fast as he could to his room. If Hephaistion betrayed him he could say he had been in his bed, asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Philip stormed through the hallways of the palace into the meeting room. There he found, Antipater, Parmenion, Attalus and Cleitus, all waiting for him.

He was late; he had just come from the stables.

"Where is Alexander?"

"Here, Father."

Philip span around. He guessed Alexander had been with his mother. Her spies would have told her that Alexander would be attending this meeting with his generals. He would not be surprised if she had taken the opportunity to poison Alexander's mind.

"You're late," he snapped.

Alexander said nothing, but moved over to a seat by the window.

Philip pulled a face. "Where is Hephaistion now?"

Alexander looked up, wondering why his father would expect him to know of Hephaistion's whereabouts, but saw that his father was directing the question at Cleitus.

"He's under guard, Philip."

"Hephaistion?" said Alexander. His mother had not said anything about Hephaistion to him. "Why would Hephaistion be under guard?"

Parmenion looked at Alexander. "Because he took your father's horse last night and lamed it."

"Hephaistion?"

"Yes, Hephaistion," replied Cleitus. "Caught red-handed, with no explanation."

Attalus laughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "He's obviously a bad lot, Philip. Your sending him to Mieza would have brought it out. You have spoiled the boy, given him too much independence."

Cassander had told Alexander that Hephaistion was surly. He'd never seen any evidence of it, but he felt unable to offer a defence, he did not truly know Hephaistion.

"Aristotle said he was a good student," growled Philip, wanting to discuss news from Athens, but too angry with Hephaistion.

"A good thief, more like," said Parmenion.

"We should hear what the boy has to say," argued Antipater.

"We will, when the meeting is done," said Philip. "I have news from Athens…"

"He needs a mentor."

Once again, Attalus gained the attention of the room. He held his hands up. "I would be willing to take on that role, Philip. If you choose to put him with me…"

Cleitus laughed sarcastically. "You want him in your bed, Attalus. He's not offensive to the eye, that one."

"A mentor?" said Philip, nodding that he thought the idea was a good one.

Alexander looked, to see Attalus licking his lips; seeming to be anticipating the moment he could take Hephaistion. Even a thief should not have to suffer the indignities of Attalus' hands on his body. But Hephaistion was no thief. Alexander did not know why he felt so sure of it. Hephaistion was nothing to him.

The discussion had moved on. Parmenion was speaking. "I've no interest in boys, and I've raised three already. What about you, Cleitus?"

"I'll take him," smiled Cleitus. "If you've no objection Philip. Though, by the look he gave me when I ordered the guard to hold him, young Hephaistion will object to me as mentor."

"He'll have no choice," snapped Philip.

"And what about you?" suggested Cleitus.

Philip hesitated, then shook his head. "He will not want me once I have flogged him. I will stick with Pausaniaus, for now." His head shot up, his one eye gazing on Alexander. He had forgotten his son was in the room. Alexander did not appear to have heard the words.

"I say let Attalus have him," Parmenion argued.

Philip nodded. Attalus would be good for the boy. He opened his mouth to say the words to settle the discussion, move onto Athens.

"Let me have him."

All eyes turned to Alexander.

"Why not?" argued Alexander. "I am thought mature enough to be here with you. I head the Vanguard. Aristotle tutored me privately in philosophy. Why should I not be Hephaistion's mentor?"

"It's absurd," scoffed Attalus. "Come, Philip. Let me take him."

"You do not yet have the experience of life," Philip said to Alexander. He looked upon his son. Mieza, the break from his mother, had given him a son to be proud of. Their relationship was strong; he could see the future King before him… if they could only stay friends.

Alexander stared at the generals around the table. "You forget how I tamed Bucephalus? When you, Cleitus, you tried and failed…and you say I am not mature enough…when I can do more than you."

"Fetch the boy to my rooms, Cleitus. We'll settle this now. The meeting can wait."

Cleitus bowed and left the room, and then Philip led the way to his own rooms, ordering the servants to leave. Attalus glared over at Alexander, then went to talk quietly with Parmenion, who nodded his head at Attalus' words.

The door opened, and Hephaistion followed Cleitus into the room, the guard waiting outside. Cleitus directed him to stand before the King, which he did, trying to hide the dread he felt in his heart.

Seeing Hephaistion, reminded Philip of the damage done to his best warhorse. "What have you to say?" he snapped.

"I did not take the horse," replied Hephaistion, his voice quiet. He bit his lip and glanced around the room, his face flushing as he saw Alexander. He was ashamed that Alexander would see him being punished. Alexander led the Vanguard; Alexander would think he was a thief from now on.

"Who took it then?" shouted Philip, moving close to Hephaistion, his face so near, that as he spoke, spittle struck Hephaistion's face.

Again Hephaistion resorted to silence.

Philip was incensed. "Answer me!"

"I was tending to it. That was all," replied Hephaistion.

"The guards have informed me that someone rode the horse at speed. The rider was seen. Do not try to tell me, that my horse freed itself from its stable, and took itself for a gallop across rough terrain…"

Cleitus laughed, earning himself a rebuke from Philip.

"I did not take the horse, Sire."

"Then tell me who did," yelled Philip.

Again Hephaistion could only stand silent.

Philip glared at Hephaistion. "Fetch the rod, Parmenion."

He called Attalus and Cleitus forward and they took Hephaistion's arms, each holding him on his upper arm and wrist. "I will flog you, Hephaistion," said Philip, "I hope you learn a valuable lesson from it. You will have a mentor appointed to you, your things will be brought from the barracks, you will stay with your mentor and inform them of your whereabouts at all times. If you do not obey them, they will tell me and I will see you punished once more."

Parmenion handed a long stick to Philip, and then unclipped Hephaistion's chiton, letting it fall so that his chest and back were exposed.

As Philip moved behind him, Hephaistion looked to Cleitus, then to Attalus, alarmed to see the lust in Attalus' eyes. He suddenly feared Attalus more than the rod. Philip spoke of a mentor…didn't he? He hadn't heard the words so clearly over the beating of his heart. Was Attalus to be his mentor? He suddenly remembered the rod, just as the first blow came down across his back.

Hephaistion bit his lip, gasping with the pain of it. He had never been flogged. It was humiliating; he put his head down and stifled a cry as the second blow hit. Tears stung his eyes as the third blow came down, low on his back. He involuntarily lifted his head, arching from the agony, ashamed that Attalus and Cleitus could see his tears. It had been the King's horse, Philip was angry, he would hit harder because of it.

The fourth blow struck him between the shoulders, the fifth straight after. Hephaistion could no longer stifle the cries, though he bit down on his lip the moment they escaped his lips.

Philip struck him ten times. When the punishment was completed, Attalus and Cleitus released him. Hephaistion tried to stay on his feet, but his legs buckled and he fell to his knees, stopping himself from falling forward by putting his hands on the marble floor in front of him.

"I shall enjoy him," Attalus whispered loudly to Parmenion."

Hephaistion turned, looking up at Attalus. His back was on fire. He felt his chiton being clipped back into place. Alexander was by his side, helping him to stand. He pushed Alexander's hands away, but Alexander spoke soothingly, insisting he should help and Hephaistion got to his feet.

Philip watched his son tend to Hephaistion. He remembered the day when Alexander tamed Bucephalus. Alexander was right, he was a worthy mentor to Hephaistion.

"Take him, Alexander," Philip instructed. "You will be his mentor. Take him to your rooms, then come back here and we will continue with the meeting."

Alexander smiled joyfully at Philip, while encouraging Hephaistion to lean against him. Attalus gave a cry of protest, but quietened as Parmenion put a hand on his shoulder and signalled he should say nothing.

Cleitus walked up to Philip. "Attalus is not a happy man," he whispered.

"It's not often I can make Alexander smile," replied Philip. He looked over at Attalus. "And why should he have the boy when I cannot."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion was reluctant to have Alexander's assistance as he walked through the palace. Alexander had taken his left elbow and slowed his pace to match his own.

He felt branded as a liar and a thief. The welt marks across his back would attest to that. The King himself had declared it; Alexander had witnessed it.

He pulled his elbow free from Alexander, then used the right wall to support himself. If he had a choice he would hide away in his room at the barracks, but even that had been taken from him, he would not be allowed his solitude.

Hephaistion had never been to Alexander's rooms, he hesitated before entering them. They were elegant and comfortable, but to Hephaistion it was still a prison, he would have to report his whereabouts to Alexander at all times.

He stood in the middle of the first room, looking over to a balcony. It made him think of Lydia. He wondered if she had heard what had happened. She had done nothing, the same as Harpolaus, but he could not blame her.

"Sit down, Hephaistion, before you fall."

Hephaistion looked around, then went over to a couch and sat down. Alexander came and stood before him, then crouched down, bringing his right hand up to cup Hephaistion's face, his thumb caressing Hephaistion's cheek.

"Did you take the horse, Hephaistion?" he asked.

The punishment had been done. He might as well be guilty. "Yes. What does it matter?" he answered, trying to move away, tears stinging his eyes.

Alexander stared at him; Hephaistion could not bear it and looked down, breaking the eye contact.

"There has been an injustice here," Alexander whispered. "Tell me the truth, Hephaistion. Tell me what you know."

Hephaistion shook his head. "No. It is done." He raised his eyes to meet Alexander's; he was more than relieved to hear Alexander's belief of his innocence.

Alexander stood up and walked over to a table bearing a jug of wine. He poured a cup and brought it back to Hephaistion, handing it to him. "I have to go," he said. "I will return as soon as I can. Are you hungry? I can have food brought for you."

Hephaistion shook his head, unable to answer.

Alexander hesitated a moment, seemingly at a loss for what to do, and then he stepped away and left the room.

The door closed behind him. Hephaistion found he had been given the solitude he craved; only now he had it, he found he didn't want it. The physical punishment he had dreaded was over, and yet he felt himself absorbed in self-pity. He wiped a tear from his eye and contemplated drinking the wine. Alexander might come to regret his father's choice of mentor; perhaps he would be sent to Attalus.

He closed his eyes, and then quickly opened them as an image of Attalus leering at him came to mind. He should thank Alexander for not refusing him.

A sudden thought came to him. He would be expected to share Alexander's bed. They would be expected to be so close. Remembering their time at Mieza, Hephaistion could not recall a time when they were ever alone together. Alexander never seemed to be alone; he always had Cassander, Ptolemy or Philotas with him. Hephaistion had wrestled Alexander, and won. Alexander had taken it in good part, and although Cassander had warned him to lose the fights, he had never taken the advice.

Hephaistion struggled to his feet, his back protesting as he straightened it. He took a sip of wine, before moving over to a table and putting the cup down. He walked over to the balcony and found himself looking into a garden. He stepped back, not wishing to be seen by the women sitting there.

Exploring further, he discovered the bath. The floor was a mosaic, a hunting scene, Egyptian towels were neatly folded on a table in the corner of the room, jars with herbs and oils stood close to the bath itself. There was a scent in the air still. Alexander's scent.

Stepping from the room, Hephaistion found the bedroom. He hesitated about going in, standing in the doorway, looking over at the bed. He took a breath and stepped into the room. The walls had been decorated; the wall opposite the bed had a painting of Achilles and Patroclus at Troy. Despite everything, he found himself smiling; everyone said that Alexander loved The Iliad.

He looked at the bed, once more, wondering how offended Alexander would be when he refused him. He had never been attracted to men. At Mieza, Aristotle had offered himself as Mentor, Hephaistion had refused. He knew it would mean sleeping with the old man at night, lying still while Aristotle took his pleasure – the thought made him nauseous.

If Alexander were a friend, then perhaps he would understand and leave him alone.

The bed was inviting; it looked so comfortable, especially after the night he had just had. He was tempted to lie upon it, but instead he returned to the couch and lay down on that. He pulled a cushion under his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain in his back to settle. The throbbing was like a pulse, he'd had little sleep and eventually he felt Morpheus claim him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion woke with a start. Alexander was with him, smiling at him. He struggled up onto his elbow and wiped his eyes.

"I did not think that you were going to wake up," he said. "I would have let you sleep but I have had the servants prepare a bath and the water will go cold." Alexander patted Hephaistion's knee and stood up, offering his hand to help him.

Hephaistion ignored it and stood up; trying to hide the fact his back was so painful. Alexander disregarded the snub and led the way to the bath.

Hephaistion did not know how long he had slept, but looking out onto the balcony he could tell that the sun was setting.

"You will not sleep tonight," Alexander said, then seeing Hephaistion misinterpret his words, he added an explanation. "Don't worry, Hephaistion, I did not mean it that way. You are safe with me. Just, if you sleep the day away…"

"If I had to be with anyone…" Hephaistion stopped himself; his words could also be misinterpreted. "I mean. I have no choice, I must have a mentor…and I am glad it is you, Alexander…and not Attalus."

Alexander grinned at Hephaistion. "You should have seen his face, Hephaistion. He glared at me when I went back for the meeting, and he was still trying to get my father to let you go to him. He even suggested that it would keep me from Campaspe." Alexander turned to watch the servants leave, then unclipped his chiton and let it fall. He quickly removed his undergarments, standing naked before Hephaistion. "You have seen Campaspe?" Alexander asked.

"She is a beauty, Alexander."

Alexander nodded and stepped into the water. "Get undressed, Hephaistion," he said in a way that did not sound like an order. "Campaspe is what she is – a manipulative whore. I have no time for her. I slept with her once because I knew she would tell my mother and that would give me some peace for a time, but if I can find someone who will take her from me then he is welcome to her."

Hephaistion found himself smiling at that. He almost thought to offer to take her, but he was in no position to suggest anything. He undressed and stepped into the water, joining Alexander. "Attalus did not succeed then?" Hephaistion asked.

"No. But the man is a general. He has retreated for the moment, but he will charge into battle again soon." Alexander laughed. ""Fear not, Hephaistion, he will not win. Turn around."

Hephaistion did as he requested, knowing that Alexander wanted to inspect the damage to his back. He felt Alexander's hand gently exploring the welts. While he did this Hephaistion scooped up some water, in his hand, and washed his face.

"I have some balm that might help," Alexander said. "My mother gave it to me."

"It burns, Alexander. I would appreciate anything that would calm it." Hephaistion turned and smiled.

"What is it?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "I don't think we have ever been alone together before."

Alexander thought for a moment. "Didn't we once go hunting together?"

"Ptolemy came too. You found me awake early one morning and suggested it, but then Ptolemy appeared and joined us."

Alexander thought again, ducking under the water to wet his hair. When he surfaced he wiped the water away from his face. "We went to Gephria together."

Hephaistion shook his head. "You went with Cassander. We have never been alone."

Alexander stepped from the bath, and taking a towel he began to dry himself. "And yet I always liked you, Hephaistion, but you were always with Seleucus and Perdiccas."

"And you with Philotas and Cassander." Hephaistion stepped out of the bath, Alexander handed him a towel.

"Well, this could be our chance to get to know each other then, Hephaistion. We will finally be able to talk without interruption." He grinned at Hephaistion.

Hephaistion found himself mirroring the grin. The day had started out so badly but Alexander had soothed his apprehensions and was offering himself as a friend and nothing more.

"Your belongings arrived from the barracks. I had them placed in the bedroom," Alexander said, offering him a fresh chiton. "Here, take this. You do not have much, Hephaistion."

"I am no prince."

"All men are princes," Alexander replied.

Hephaistion put the chiton on. He followed Alexander back into the main room to find servants laying out a supper of meat, bread, cheese and fruit.

"I thought you might be hungry by now," Alexander said, turning to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion had not realised how hungry he was, but he did realise he had been ungrateful when he should be thankful. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I was angry at my punishment…"

"It's understandable," Alexander interrupted, sitting on a couch near the table and signalling for Hephaistion to sit on another. "Will you tell me now who was to blame? I know you didn't take the horse."

Hephaistion did not have it in his nature to betray a friend, even if that friend had betrayed him. "The punishment is done, Alexander." He lifted his eyes to look at him. "I took the blame, but I am grateful for your faith in me, it means a lot."

"Believe me, Hephaistion. If I had thought for one moment that you were guilty and deserved punishment, then you would not be here, you would be with Attalus. Now eat something."

Hephaistion took a plate and put some bread, meat and grapes on his plate. The servants had poured the wine. Alexander helped himself to bread and cheese and while he ate he talked to Hephaistion of the meeting, trusting him with information he would not normally be privy to.

As Alexander talked, Hephaistion wondered why Alexander should have so much faith in him. They did not have a friendship that had been tested through time and actions, but Alexander was not concerned with that. His enthusiasm shone out like a beacon, he had a way of talking that would inspire men and make them loyal.

"Tomorrow, I have to ride with the Vanguard," Alexander said. "Will you come to the barracks with me? You are not fit to ride but you can see how we do, I have a new manoeuvre I wish to practice."

"You heard your father, Alexander. I have to be with you, or tell you where I am."

Alexander waved his hand. "You are no prisoner, Hephaistion. We will work something out. I hope you do not mind that you must stay here with me, but I intend you have your freedom…as much as possible."

Hephaistion smiled, wishing he were as close to Alexander as Philotas and Cassander. He could see why they valued his friendship.

"Shall I read to you, Hephaistion? We should go to bed, and I shall read The Iliad."

Hephaistion laughed. "Cassander told me you kept the book under your pillow."

Unexpectedly, Alexander's face flushed. "Cassander does not understand my passion for the book, Hephaistion. But it is inspiring, I would like to follow in Achilles path, to take glory in battle as he does." Alexander hesitated. "You do not have to listen if you do not wish to."

"I would like to," replied Hephaistion.

Alexander smiled at this. He stood up and went into the bedroom. Hephaistion followed him.

Hephaistion felt uncomfortable, once more. When he was a child he would share a bed with his brother, but he had never shared a bed with a man. As Alexander undressed he did the same, but he hesitated to follow Alexander into the bed. He was aware of his nakedness and of Alexander's gaze upon him. Wishing to cover himself he pulled back the sheet and lay down beside Alexander.

His heart was beating fast. Alexander had been nothing but kindness and concern to him, and if he had to refuse him now, he hoped that Alexander would not become angry.

"Turn over onto your stomach, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion looked over to Alexander, about to ask to be left alone, and then he saw the jar in Alexander's hand.

"I will soothe your back with this balm," Alexander said.

Hephaistion smiled in relief and turned onto his stomach, he rested his head on his hands and watched as Alexander moved over him and began to gently apply the balm. "It feels good," he whispered, feeling it cool his skin almost immediately.

"My mother mixes it herself, it is her secret potion," replied Alexander.

Hephaistion closed his eyes while his back was worked on, only opening them when the administrations came to a halt. He saw Alexander lean over the bed to place the jar on the floor. As he stretched down, the sheet moved to reveal shapely thighs and buttocks. He pulled something out from under the bed, and then sat up with his copy of The Iliad.

Hephaistion laughed softly, biting his lip as Alexander looked on him. "You really do keep it under your pillow," Hephaistion explained, turning to his side and pushing his right hand under his own pillow to prop his head up a little.

Alexander ran the palm of his hand over the book. "This is a treasure to me. It has taken me away to distant shores, whenever I felt the need to escape. It has given me something to dream of…to aspire to." Alexander sighed. "You don't have to listen, Hephaistion…Cassander says it bores him."

"Cassander and I are not alike," replied Hephaistion, remembering Cassander's hurtful words to Harpolaus, wondering if they might have made Harpolaus take the King's horse. "Read to me of battle…if that is your favourite part, Alexander."

Alexander smiled, and then began to read Homer's words.

Hephaistion thought that Alexander read beautifully, opening his heart to the tale. Hephaistion had read The Iliad, had heard it read before – but never with such passion as Alexander.

The battle came to life, each blow, and each death. The Gods interceding and meddling amongst the men; taking favourites; watching and waiting. Hephaistion's heart attuned itself to Alexander's voice, the rhythm of the words. Hephaistion closed his eyes, feeling himself in the midst of battle, but alone. Alexander was Achilles, waiting by the shore.

Alexander came to the end of the passage. He turned to gauge Hephaistion's reaction, only to find that he had gone to sleep. He gently pulled the sheet around Hephaistion, then blew out the lamp and lay down beside him. He lay on his side, facing Hephaistion, trying to make out his face in the dark. He felt an odd comfort from having him near, a familiarity he could not explain.

His breaths matched Hephaistion's, and feeling more at ease than he had in a long time, he drifted off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion woke at dawn, at first not understanding where he was, then he remembered. Alexander was still asleep beside him.

He propped himself up on one elbow and studied Alexander for a moment, before getting out of the bed and dressing. He could hear servants in the next room; the sounds did not disturb Alexander.

Leaving the room, he saw that the servants were bringing food and tidying. One of them giggled as Hephaistion emerged from the bedroom. Servants talked, he could imagine what the topic of conversation would have been, and what they would have assumed had happened – everyone would assume it.

He stepped out onto the balcony, lifting himself up to sit on the edge of it. The garden below was empty, peaceful. He looked across the palace to watch the sun rise, Apollo riding his chariot up into the sky. Birds were singing. Somewhere in the palace grounds a dog was barking.

Hephaistion looked towards the distant mountains. Some day, he longed to see what lay beyond Pella. If Philip went to Persia he would have his chance.

The sunlight moved gradually to shine upon the balcony, warming him. At the barracks they would be going into breakfast, there would be talk and laughter. He wondered if they would be talking about him, surely they would have been told of his punishment by now, and what it was for. They also would know where he had spent the night, that Alexander, someone his own age, was now his mentor. "That will be a joke," Hephaistion told Apollo.

"What will be?"

Alexander appeared on the balcony, the sheet wrapped around his body, his hair tousled, his eyes soaking in Hephaistion, sitting wrapped in morning sunlight.

Hephaistion looked down into the garden. He could hide the truth, or face Alexander and be honest. He bit his lip and turned back to Alexander. "That you are my mentor…at the barracks, it will be a joke."

Alexander smiled, walking up to Hephaistion and putting his hand on his leg, needing the contact. "You know the truth of it, Hephaistion. Why bother what people think? We are together in it anyway; you think you will be the only one to be the subject of gossip? They will assume we are lovers, but we know we are not. I managed to persuade my father that I could be your mentor. I saw the lust in Attalus' eyes, heard how he schemed to have you and I could not let that happen to you…I could not."

Alexander turned away and walked back into the room. Hephaistion jumped down from the balcony and hurried after him.

"Alexander!" Hephaistion put his hand on Alexander's shoulder and then stood in front of him. Alexander stopped but said nothing. "I had not realised, I was thinking only of myself…I should thank you…I am grateful for what you have done.

Lifting his hand to caress Hephaistion's face, for a moment, Alexander smiled once more. "I have no regrets."

Hephaistion could hardly believe that he spoke the following words. "They will envy me to be your lover." He looked into Alexander's eyes, into Alexander's soul.

"Cassander," he replied, "Cassander will envy you."

"Cassander?"

Alexander tilted his head, flushed a little and tried to turn away but could not bring himself to. He sighed and shook his head. "When I was slow to bed Campaspe, he thought that I would prefer a man to share my bed…"

Hephaistion grinned. "So he offered himself to you?"

Alexander looked towards the bedroom. "I found him in my bed."

"And what did you do?"

"I told him I was flattered, but…"

Hephaistion laughed. "Who would have thought it…Cassander?"

Alexander laughed with him, enjoying the moment. Hephaistion was so open to him. Philotas and Cassander were always so guarded, picking their words, flattering him, watching him. Here was Hephaistion, talking to him as he would any other, with no sign of pretence or cunning. Here was a friend.

"Cassander had already lain with Cleitus. I think when I refused him he bedded Harpolaus," Alexander added.

Hephaistion did not reply immediately. He was thinking back to the previous night, Cassander's hurtful words would have appeared to be those of a spurned lover.

"They are no longer lovers?" he asked Alexander.

Alexander shook his head." No. Philotas says they are not. Come, we should eat, and then we will go and face the gossips, together. I need to dress and your hair needs combing, Hephaistion."

Alexander led the way to the bedroom, dropping the sheet as he walked. He poured water into a bowl and washed and shaved before dressing. Hephaistion removed his chiton and also washed and shaved. He went to his own chest and found his comb, then smoothed the tangles from his hair. Alexander soothed some more of his mother's balm into Hephaistion's back before Hephaistion put the chiton on once more.

They ate breakfast. Alexander discussed the new manoeuvre, listening as Hephaistion pointed out what might not work and gave him the reasons why. They used the knives, bread and fruit on the table to show each other what they meant. Hephaistion was enthusiastic, asking Alexander if he could join in, but Alexander refused saying his back needed time to heal or it would pain Hephaistion later.

Hephaistion helped Alexander on with his breastplate and greaves and then they left the room.

"It will be a joke that they think we are lovers," whispered Alexander, walking close to Hephaistion. He looked over to him. "You're handsome, Hephaistion, has no man ever approached you?"

Hephaistion grinned. "Aristotle."

"Aristotle?" Alexander returned the grin. "So that's what the old man was thinking when he was teaching me philosophy?" He shook his head. "Well you can't fault him for his wisdom in choosing you."

"I did not lie with him, Alexander. I refused him."

Alexander's hand reached for Hephaistion's; holding it briefly, before letting go.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked on to the royal stables. Hephaistion was alarmed to see Menander approach Alexander.

"Alexander, you have come for Bucephalus?" Menander bowed and then barked out an order to a servant who ran into the stables. He turned and gave Hephaistion an evil look, then smiled at Alexander. "I hear you are to teach our thief some manners," he said.

"His name is Hephaistion and he is no thief," Alexander replied, sharply. "If you had been more on your guard you would have seen the true culprit. Now fetch Hephaistion a horse, then have one of the servants fetch it back from the barracks. Have a stable prepared for Hephaistion's own horse who will be stabled here for the time being."

Menander blustered, but was unable to argue and giving another bow went off to obey Alexander's orders.

Bucephalus was brought out and Alexander leaped up onto his back. He waited with Hephaistion until Menander appeared with another horse. Menander handed the reins to Hephaistion and was about to walk off.

"Help him up, Menander," Alexander ordered, as if he were already a king.

Menander came back to the horse and bent over in front of Hephaistion, cupping his hands in front of him so that Hephaistion could use them as a step up, which he did.

As Hephaistion was about to push the horse forward, Menander grabbed the reins, opening his mouth, about to insult the rider.

"Are you about to say something we both should hear?" Alexander asked.

Menander stared at Alexander, dumbfounded for what to say in reply. He looked up at Hephaistion who was gazing at Alexander with a look he could not fathom. He released the reins and stepped back, finally thinking of something to say. "I will have the stable ready. That's all."

Alexander did not bother to reply, and with a nod to Hephaistion they headed for the barracks.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When the two of them arrived, the Vanguard were almost ready to ride out to the parade grounds, in so much as they wore their armour and their horses were tacked up in their stables.

Alexander and Hephaistion dismounted, and Alexander walked over to Philotas and Cassander, who had stepped forward to greet him.

Alexander turned to see that Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy were greeting Hephaistion. He looked a little apprehensive, but then Seleucus embraced him warmly, patting him on the back, which made Hephaistion flinch a little. Perdiccas playfully punched his shoulder and Ptolemy said something which made the group laugh

Hephaistion was talking then, his friends listening intently. Seleucus spoke, reaching up with his hand to frame Hephaistion's face. The moment over, Ptolemy pulled

Hephaistion to him, settling an affectionate kiss on the top of his head before releasing him. Hephaistion laughed and then looked to Alexander.

Alexander turned away before Hephaistion could see he had been watching him.

"Alexander?"

Alexander smiled ruefully, wishing he had spent the time at Mieza making friends…true friends.

Alexander?"

Alexander heard the voice. He turned back to see that it was Philotas trying to gain his attention.

"Are you so love struck?" asked Cassander, following Alexander's gaze until it settled on Hephaistion. "Philotas has been trying to tell you about the banquet his father is arranging for when Nichomas arrives in the next few days. You are invited, of course. Campaspe will be there and Parmenion has arranged for dancing girls…and boys."

Alexander looked back at Cassander, then nodded. "I will be there."

"But not Hephaistion," said Cassander.

Alexander paused for a moment. "Why not? I thought that this was Parmenion's banquet, not Cassander's. Who are you to say who is invited?"

"It's all a question of numbers," Philotas lied, but sure Alexander knew it the moment he spoke the words.

"How will Campaspe feel if you take Hephaistion?" asked Cassander. "Or can you already not bear to be parted from him?"

What Cassander said, hit too near to the truth. All of the years that he had known Hephaistion, why had he never known what he was truly like? If they had ever had the time before…" Alexander put his hands on his hips and looked to the ground, then he looked to Philotas. "I will be there…and I will come alone." He walked off, knowing that Cassander and Philotas were congratulating themselves on his capitulation.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The manoeuvre that Alexander wanted the Vanguard to perform, took a while before it began to take shape, and for each man to know his part. Hephaistion had warned him that this might be the case, he had come out onto the parade ground to watch, and each time that Alexander looked over at him he was there offering support and encouragement.

As the afternoon approached, both men and horses were tired and Alexander dismissed them, praising them for their efforts. He rode over to Hephaistion, who seemed as pleased as he was with the results, but had noticed a couple of problems that might occur in the heat of battle. Alexander dismounted, and they talked as they walked back to the barracks.

Hephaistion slowed his pace. "There is a girl I promised to meet." He looked to the ground, then back to Alexander. "I was supposed to meet her yesterday afternoon."

"Lydia? Is that who you are talking about?"

Surprise registered in Hephaistion's eyes, then he remembered that Alexander had seen them together, just two days ago. "Yes, Lydia…I wondered if I could go to see her."

"Just let me know when. I promised you your freedom, Hephaistion, I am only sorry you have to ask my permission."

"I thought I should go and see her now," Hephaistion replied.

"Where will she be?" asked Alexander.

"Either the gardens, or with friends in the palace. I should be able to find her." Hephaistion bit his lip, gazing up at Alexander from under long, dark eyelashes.

"Stop it!" laughed Alexander. "How can I refuse you when you look on me like that?"

Hephaistion seemed genuinely bemused. "Like what?" he asked.

Alexander shook his head, saying nothing, but reaching up to touch Hephaistion's arm. He could not understand his desire to reach out and touch whenever Hephaistion was near.

They headed back to the barracks stables so that Hephaistion could fetch his horse. Ptolemy, who was late going for his dinner, helped Hephaistion up, then said farewell.

As they came back to the palace, to the royal stables, Menander came hurrying over to Alexander. Both Hephaistion and Alexander dismounted, handing their horses to servants.

Menander cast a critical eye over Hephaistion's horse. "I can see why someone with a horse like that would want to steal the king's horse," he muttered. He was about to go, when Alexander called him back.

"You will take personal charge of Hephaistion's horse, Menander. Nobody but you is to care for it. Do you understand?"

Menander blustered, then bowed to Alexander and hurried off.

Alexander laughed. "You think he would have learned by now." He looked to Hephaistion, but Hephaistion was distracted by a girl on the far side of the stables. Lydia. "Go to her, she has found you," he said.

Hephaistion looked at Alexander.

"You are no prisoner, Hephaistion. Go and spend time with her. I have to see my mother, I shall see you for supper."

Hephaistion nodded and ran off towards the girl.

Alexander watched them embrace, the girl's hands caressing Hephaistion's face. Hephaistion wrapped his arm around her and they disappeared from sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander hesitated before going into his mother's rooms. Since his return from Mieza she had taken every opportunity to inform him of court intrigues and plots. He was tired of hearing them, tired of hearing of the man that he should be, the way he should think, speak and act. He loved his mother, but sometimes she would deny him her love until he gave her what she wanted to hear.

He took a breath. Perhaps this day would be a good day.

Olympias was sitting with two of her ladies in waiting, who moved away the instant they saw Alexander. Olympias stood up and held her hands out to her son. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I heard about Hephaistion," she said, leading Alexander over to sit beside her. "I heard that you stood up to your father to get him."

Alexander grinned and shook his head. "If you think I took Hephaistion to take him to my bed, then you are mistaken, mother. It was simply to save him from Attalus' bed…that and the fact Hephaistion is no thief."

Olympias gave a look of disbelief. "Then you should have left him to Attalus, if this boy means nothing to you. It makes you look weak, Alexander. Do you not see it?"

Alexander studied the mosaic pattern of the floor and gripped the cushion of the couch tightly in his fist. "If you did not interfere in everything, then perhaps I would find someone…to love."

Olympias threw her head back and laughed. "Have you learned nothing, Alexander? There is no room for love in your life. You must be above such things. A king must be alone. How many times must I tell you?"

"Then why trouble me with Campaspe?" Alexander snapped.

"She will teach you how to take your pleasure, Alexander. Nothing more. She is not there for you to love."

"But you tell me I should marry."

"For a legitimate heir, Alexander. Not for love, never for love. Have you not seen how your father has hurt me? I loved him…once. Now, it is as though he lives to cause me pain. Just last night…" Olympias hesitated, not sure if she wanted to share her information. She frowned, and then decided to tell Alexander what she knew. "Your father found Attalus' niece, Eurydice in his bed last night – that whore – Attalus using his niece to gain your father's favour. What if he takes her for a wife, Alexander? What then? If she gives him a son?"

"You think too much, mother. He has only spent one night with the girl and you have them married and a child in her belly." Alexander stood up and went to pour himself some wine.

Olympias followed him. "Perhaps you are right, Alexander. Perhaps Attalus just sent Eurydice so that he might win your father's favour and take Hephaistion from you." She smiled as she saw she got Alexander's attention. "Yes, maybe that is right."

Alexander shook his head. "You need to find something else to occupy your mind," he said, drinking down the cup of wine.

Olympias walked over to her balcony. "I have not seen Hephaistion since he went to Mieza. The girls all say that he is handsome. Handsome enough for you to want to lie with him, Alexander?"

Alexander sighed and turned away.

Olympias smiled and stalked over to Alexander. "It is true then, he is handsome. Then take him, Alexander."

Alexander span around to face Olympias. "Then send another whore, if you must. Get your proof that I can father a child, if that means so much to you. But I will not take, Hephaistion…no matter how much he means to me…and anyway, Hephaistion likes the girls…"

"And you want a boy," Olympias said, seeing the truth in Alexander's eyes. "A mother should know her son," she whispered. "You want Hephaistion."

"Every friend I have envies me Campaspe," whispered Alexander.

Olympias embraced Alexander. "Perhaps it is the way, that all men should covet what they cannot have."

Alexander held his mother. The only love he had ever known had come from her. If she drove him insane with her demands and conspiracies, then so be it. Perhaps this was love, and what he dreamed of was just that…a dream. Releasing her, he looked

over to the picture of Achilles avenging the death of Patroclus by killing Hector. "I want the love that Patroclus gave to Achilles," he whispered.

"That is impossible. You chase a dream, Alexander," replied Olympias. She held her hand up to his face. "You look tired."

"I am well, mother," smiled Alexander, seeking her embrace, once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion ran along the halls to Alexander's rooms. He was late, having spent the afternoon and early evening with Lydia. Only when they parted did he remember he had promised to be back for supper.

Servants were lighting lamps, guards being changed. He gave a gentle knock on the door and then stepped inside.

"Well, the wanderer returns."

Cassander was there, with Philotas. Hephaistion looked for Alexander and saw him lying on a couch. Food had been served; they were half way through their meal.

"I am late," Hephaistion admitted.

"It is no matter," Alexander replied. "Come and eat, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion took a plate and picked some food, before sitting at an empty couch. He realised he had forgotten the wine and stood to pour some. Cassander held out his empty cup for Hephaistion to fill.

"You have him well-trained," Cassander laughed, as Hephaistion filled his cup before sitting down.

"It is simply manners," Hephaistion said, scowling at Cassander.

Alexander laughed.

"We let the servants go," Philotas explained. "They can sometimes hear too much."

"Sometimes it is not just the servants who tell tales," said Hephaistion, before taking a bite of bread and meat.

"I would not think of telling tales," said Philotas, looking to Alexander as if wanting him to confirm his words.

"Nobody was accusing you," replied Alexander. "But Hephaistion was right to say that not only servants are to blame."

"They have such dull lives," added Cassander.

"And we do not?" queried Hephaistion.

"Your life is dull?" asked Philotas.

"I feel as though I am waiting for something to happen. I have always felt the same," Hephaistion said.

"I feel it too," whispered Alexander.

Hephaistion was not sure he had heard Alexander correctly. He looked at Philotas and Cassander but it was obvious they had not heard Alexander speak.

"So who is this girl, Hephaistion?" Cassander suddenly asked.

"Her name is Lydia," Hephaistion replied.

Cassander sneered. "Is she a servant girl?"

Hephaistion shook his head.

"Then she can not set her sights too highly," Cassander laughed.

"Cassander!" Alexander glared at his friend.

Cassander held his hand up. "I apologise, Hephaistion. I was out of order to say such a thing. I only meant that you have no prospects, Hephaistion."

"My father fought alongside, Philip," replied Hephaistion.

"Before he became a farmer," laughed Philotas. "Cassander is right, you must agree, Hephaistion. Any girl you marry must have her sights set on becoming a shepherdess."

Cassander laughed at this. Hephaistion flushed and glanced at Alexander. Alexander was not laughing.

"My father still remembers your father fondly, Hephaistion," Alexander said, once the laughter had stopped. "I remember the day he brought you to Pella, Hephaistion. I envied you the pride he showed in you."

Hephaistion smiled. "You envied me?"

Alexander nodded. "When he spoke of you, the love he had for you shone like a beacon. I envied you because my father has never looked at me the way your father looked at you."

"Your father loves you, Alexander," Hephaistion answered, quietly. "He does not show it in the way he looks on you, but in what he does for you."

Cassander laughed, but Alexander held his hand up and he stopped.

"And what does he do?" asked Alexander.

"He had you educated at Mieza, and brought Aristotle here, at great expense, to teach you. Then he bought, Bucephalus for you."

"That was a wager, that Philip lost," Philotas said.

"Did you see Philip's face when Alexander won that wager," Hephaistion said. "I did, it was full of pride and love. Alexander showed everyone what he was worth that day, and it was more than the thirteen talents it cost Philip."

"So what else?" asked Philotas.

"He gave him Hephaistion," laughed Cassander, turning to Alexander. "And have you broken him?" Cassander asked. "It would make your father proud, if you followed his example with Pausaniaus, and rutted with Hephaistion.

Alexander glared at Cassander. "You have drunk too much, Cassander. If you were sober I might be offended by your words. Perhaps, it is time for you to leave?"

Cassander staggered to his feet. "Come, Philotas. We are not required here."

Philotas stood up and waited for Alexander to stand and walk them to the door. Alexander opened it and Philotas said farewell and left. Cassander stayed a moment longer. He threw his arm around Alexander and kissed his cheek.

"Do you forgive me, Alexander?" Cassander asked.

"I forgive you," smiled Alexander, putting his hand on Cassander's shoulder.

Cassander grinned and placed his lips on Alexander's, meaning to kiss him. Alexander moved his head away and helped Cassander through the door, before closing it quickly. He leaned against it and smiled at Hephaistion, listening as he heard Philotas and Cassander moved away.

"They were waiting for me when I left my mother," he explained.

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. "It is no matter." He stood up. "I could do with a bath."

Alexander nodded. "The water is there."

Hephaistion went to the bath, undressing and stepping down into the water. He could hear Alexander moving around in the next room. He submerged himself in the water, wetting his hair, when he surfaced, Alexander was there.

"Did you have a good afternoon, with Lydia?" he asked.

"The afternoon was good," replied Hephaistion.

Alexander thought for a moment. "But what about the evening?"

Hephaistion smiled. "She wanted to spend time with me…but I think it is because I spend time with you now."

"With me?"

Again, Hephaistion smiled. "I could do well for myself being a friend of the prince, that is what Lydia's mother says." Hephaistion submerged himself in the water again. This time, when he surfaced, Alexander was fetching him a towel. He handed it to Hephaistion, saying nothing as Hephaistion climbed out of the bath.

Hephaistion dried his hair, wondering why Alexander was so quiet. "That is why I was late," he said, to break the silence. "I told Lydia I did not want to see her again. I could not trust whether she wanted to see me, for me, or because of who I have as my friend."

Alexander laughed. "I thought I was the only one in that situation."

"No." Hephaistion grinned. "The only girl, I can see now, is probably Thetis. At least she is always honest about wanting me for her husband. Her family are not so high up the social scale, but as Cassander just implied, that would suit me." He brought the towel around to dry his body, noticing that Alexander had gone quiet again.

Alexander finally found words to say. "And would you marry her?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "No. If ever I marry it will be many years from now."

Alexander smiled, satisfied with Hephaistion's answer.

"Will you read to me again?" asked Hephaistion.

"If you like. Though you fell asleep last night."

"I will probably fall asleep tonight, Alexander. But it is a good way to fall asleep…your voice, it is soothing, you read well."

"Would you like another tale?"

"I think you read the Iliad best because you are so fond of it," replied Hephaistion. "Besides, I think that you would sulk if I requested something else."

Alexander threw his arms around Hephaistion, grinning, threatening to send him back into the bath. Hephaistion laughed out loud, calling for Alexander to stop, apologising for his words. Alexander stepped back, his eyes bright, his hands still holding onto Hephaistion, allowing them the luxury of a gentle caress before he withdrew them.

Hephaistion's laughter stopped, he stared into Alexander's eyes. Was it desire he saw? Before he could decide, Alexander looked away.

Alexander went to the door. "Come then, Hephaistion," he said, heading for the bedroom.

Hephaistion hesitated, not knowing whether to wrap the towel around himself or not. Finally, he decided to leave it, following Alexander, naked, to the bedroom. Again, he was aware of Alexander's gaze upon his body, but this night he allowed Alexander the opportunity to look on him, waiting by the side of the bed, while Alexander got undressed. He studied Alexander, never before having taken such interest in the sight of another man's body.

Alexander pulled back the sheet and lay down; Hephaistion followed him. The second night was definitely easier than the first. Alexander seemed in no hurry to reach for his book, stretching out and turning towards him.

"How is your back, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion had almost forgotten the reason he now spent his nights with Alexander. He flexed his back and hardly felt any discomfort. "It feels good," he replied.

Alexander nodded, then stared over at the picture of Achilles and Patroclus. "I think that my mother will send a boy for me," he said.

"A boy?" Hephaistion seemed bemused.

"For pleasure," Alexander explained, looking back at Hephaistion.

Hephaistion thought for a moment. "What will you do?"

Alexander shrugged his shoulders. "I slept with Campaspe to please her. I don't know."

"You have to sleep with who you choose, Alexander. Not with who your mother selects and sends to you. You should have some feeling for that person, it is better that way."

"I wouldn't know," sighed Alexander.

"Has there been nobody in your life, Alexander? Nobody to love?"

Alexander shook his head. "It is not that easy, Hephaistion. From when I was a child I have been told I must be alone."

"You may have been told it, but it doesn't mean you have to take that path," replied Hephaistion, placing his hand on Alexander's arm.

Alexander looked down at Hephaistion's hand. "Then, who should I choose…Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion's blue eyes looked upon him. "Many will love you," he whispered.

Alexander moved towards Hephaistion, but he felt Hephaistion's hand withdraw and so he hesitated to go closer. Hephaistion bit his lip, saying nothing.

Alexander reached for his copy of The Iliad, knowing precisely where he should be. He glanced over at Hephaistion and smiled. "Let me read to you, from where we were last night, before you fell asleep."

He began. "No gods, but only Trojans and Achaeans, were left now in the great fight on the plain. It swayed this way and that between the rivers, with levelled spears…"

"Alexander…"

Alexander looked up from the story; Hephaistion was looking on him intently.

"I have never been in love, Alexander," Hephaistion said. "I have sometimes felt as if I might be…but I was only fond of Lydia…and all the other girls…I didn't know them well enough." Hephaistion reached out to place his hand on Alexander's arm once more. "I just wanted to let you know…that I am a fine one to talk of love, when I have never known it myself."

Alexander reached his hand under Hephaistion's chin, caressing the line of his jaw with his thumb. "You will be loved, Hephaistion," he whispered, hardly able to speak.

There was a moment when the world felt right, and then Hephaistion looked away, turning himself so that that moment was broken.

"We should marry sisters," laughed Hephaistion. "Our children would be cousins, they would play together."

"Does Lydia have a sister?" Alexander, asked, licking his lips, which had gone dry.

Hephaistion smiled over at Alexander. "She does." He shook his head. "They would not believe their luck if you courted her. I swear that family schemes and plots all day long. They want favour from Philip, imagine if you were interested in Lydia's sister." Hephaistion suddenly remembered how he and Lydia had parted; he pulled a face. "We'd best look for other sisters, Alexander. After tonight I will be lucky if Lydia speaks to me again."

"You bedded her?"

"So has Ptolemy," replied Hephaistion. "Though I suppose she did not have the skills of Campaspe."

Alexander grimaced at the memory. "I would trade her skills for an honest touch," he said, looking into Hephaistion's eyes. "What god gave you those eyes?" he asked, suddenly.

Hephaistion looked away, his face flushing. Alexander cursed himself for not holding his tongue. Looking for a distraction he turned back to the book and began to read once more.

Hephaistion lay awake, listening; the battle was done before he closed his eyes, his breath coming soft and gentle. Alexander closed the book, putting it on the floor, before he turned to study Hephaistion. It had only been two days, but he felt as if he had known him for a lifetime. His feelings were confused, tonight he had felt desire, right now he wanted to lie so close that it would seem the two of them were one.

He drank in the sight before him, then turned to extinguish the lamp. Lying down, the room now gently lit by moonlight, his saw Hephaistion's hand stretch up to the pillow. Holding his breath, he placed his own over it. Hephaistion murmured in his sleep, but did not wake.

"Aphrodite, help me," Alexander whispered, closing his eyes and wondering how the world had suddenly changed so much.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, Hephaistion awoke as two servants entered the room, bringing water and fresh towels. He was used to the noise of the barracks, so it seemed odd to him that gentle footsteps and whispers would wake him, where shouted commands and galloping horses would not.

He propped himself up on his elbow, wiping the sleep from his eyes and looking on Alexander, who still slept on, peacefully. The morning sunlight filled the room; Alexander's hair seemed to reflect it. The sheet was low; Alexander's chest rose and fell with every breath. Hephaistion felt mesmerised. Alexander was a prince, and he was in a prince's bed, but Alexander was also a man and Hephaistion found himself drawn to that man. If Alexander had been a groom in the palace stables, or a soldier in the phalanx, or a goatherd, or a servant…he would still have been drawn to him.

Hephaistion smiled to himself as he realised that he was a friend to Alexander for all the right reasons. He would hold onto that knowledge and comfort himself with it when he was accused of friendship for gain. He would be accused, even if Alexander gave him nothing, except for his time and his friendship.

Alexander. Hephaistion gazed upon him, wondering what he dreamed of at that moment. He remembered the look in Alexander's eyes the night before, of the hesitancy, of the talk of Olympias sending a boy.

An emotion took hold of him, that at first he did not recognise. Envy. It was a feeling alien to him, it was not in his nature to envy anyone, but he felt envy for the boy who

would lie with Alexander. He reasoned with himself, he had never thought of lying with a man…but Alexander…

Hephaistion shook his head as if to banish further thoughts on the subject. He got out of bed and walked over to a bowl and pouring a jug of water, washing himself, then shaving. As he held the mirror up he saw Alexander reflected in it, saw that he was watching him. Hephaistion turned and smiled. "I thought that you would sleep all morning."

Alexander propped himself up, smiling back at Hephaistion. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Not long," Hephaistion replied, finishing shaving and fetching a clean chiton. When he had dressed, he combed his hair, braiding it back. He looked over at Alexander, who still had made no move to get out of bed.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Hephaistion asked, walking over to the bed.

Alexander sat up, but made no effort to get up. "Go ahead, Hephaistion. I will wash and dress quickly."

Hephaistion hesitated, then left the room.

The servants had left a fine breakfast. Hephaistion picked up some bread, tearing off a piece and dipping it in a bowl of honey. Eating it, he walked over to the balcony, looking out on a fine morning. Two women sat on a bench in the garden, their voices carrying to the balcony, but not so their words could be heard.

Hephaistion turned back to the table, this time pouring himself a cup of milk, before dipping the bread, once again, into the honey. He sat down, taking a drink of the milk, watching the door, waiting for Alexander to appear.

He did not have to wait for long, before Alexander appeared, washed, dressed and shaved. He smiled over at Hephaistion as he came and sat by him at the table, reaching for some cold meat, fruit and bread, then pouring some milk into a cup.

Hephaistion watched him, wondering. "Did you eat breakfast on your own…before I came?" he asked.

"Sometimes with my mother," Alexander replied.

"And your father?"

"Never. You never know whom you might find in his bed," Alexander said in all seriousness.

Hephaistion laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Alexander.

"Your life," replied Hephaistion. "You walk a fine line between both of your parents, pulled in every direction, told how you must be, what you must do, and then you have to find a way to cope with how they live and what they do." He shook his head. "I admire you, Alexander; it can not be easy for you."

"It's all I know," Alexander said, looking out across the balcony to an eagle flying high in the sky. He pointed at it, so that Hephaistion turned to see it. "I wish that I was free, like that eagle, there. Free to go where I choose, to leave this palace far behind, perhaps to never come back."

"Zeus steers his course," Hephaistion said, looking back to Alexander.

"My mother says that Zeus is my father," Alexander replied, expecting Hephaistion to laugh at the suggestion.

Hephaistion reached for Alexander's hand. "You have greatness in you," he said, and then smiled. "And you look nothing like your father."

Alexander mirrored the smile, and then turned his attentions to his breakfast. Hephaistion watched him, studied him. He was aware now, that he felt attracted to Alexander, and that there was the possibility that Alexander felt the same. He gazed on Alexander, wondering what it would be like to explore his body, to yield to him, to feel himself seduced when he had always been the seducer.

Then there was Olympias to consider. She had a powerful reputation, known by all at Pella. Even Philip could not control her. She had given him a son he could be proud of, but it was said Philip feared the influence she had on Alexander. She was dangerous. She protected Alexander's interests with the ferocity of a lioness defending her cub.

Perhaps he should settle for friendship…

"Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion came out of his thoughts, to find that Alexander had been talking to him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Alexander smiled. "I said that we better get moving. I have made us late and the Vanguard will be waiting. Do you feel up to riding today?"

"I am much better, Alexander.

Alexander stood up. "Where had your thoughts taken you, Hephaistion? All the way to Persia?"

Hephaistion glanced towards the bedroom, wondering what Alexander would say if he told him that his thoughts hadn't even left the palace. He was spared an answer as Alexander hurried to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After a morning spent riding with the Vanguard, Hephaistion had gone back to the barracks with them. Only Alexander had stayed on the parade grounds, riding over to where the phalanx rested, between drills, and starting a conversation with the veteran soldiers there.

Hephaistion had stabled his horse, Seleucus and Perdiccas joking with him, inviting him to dine with them…if he had not already been spoilt by the food on offer at the palace.

Hephaistion hesitated, and then, telling them to go on without him, he hurried out onto the parade grounds to find Alexander.

Alexander was in the middle of a large group of men, dismounted from Bucephalus, holding him by the reins. As Hephaistion approached he could hear that Alexander was calling them all by name. He was seeking their opinions, their knowledge and their history; he was animated in his conversation, absorbing the information, assessing and working out tactical problems.

Standing still, Hephaistion saw a new side to Alexander. He was struck at that moment as if he had a vision of the future; that Alexander would be made immortal by all he achieved. Perhaps he truly was the son of Zeus.

One of the veterans pointed out Hephaistion to Alexander, who called him over.

"So he is the reason Attalus has been giving us a hard time," a bearded man, with a scar across his right cheek, grumbled.

Alexander put his hand on the man's shoulder. "You should be happy, Capys; haven't you always liked having something to grumble about?"

Everyone laughed except for Capys, who flushed and hid his face.

Alexander looked to Hephaistion. "Eurypylus has just been telling me about a battle he fought at Thebes with my father. How his brother, Phyleus, died bravely, coming to my father's aid when he was struck by an arrow and the Thebans would have finished the job. Pointing to a man, built like an ox, Alexander praised him for his strength with the sarissa, and the amount of battles he had fought and survived without injury.

"He makes sure he is always at the back of the phalanx," came a shout.

The man, like an ox, turned, looking for the wit that had made the comment, lifting his hand into a fist.

Alexander laughed, then looked to see that the men were needed to continue with the drill. He said farewell, then headed back towards the barracks with Hephaistion.

"I have to go and see my father this afternoon, Hephaistion," Alexander said. "So you can spend your time as you please."

Could I eat my dinner, here, Alexander?" Hephaistion asked. "Only, I will not see Seleucus, Perdiccas or Ptolemy so much, with my being at the palace, with you. I would appreciate what time I can have with them."

Alexander hesitated. "May I join you?" he asked.

There was no hesitation. Hephaistion's smile rivalled the sun. "Of course, Alexander. You will be welcome."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The dining room at the barracks was bustling with activity, which died down as Alexander entered the room.

Hephaistion handed him a plate, then showed him where to fetch a spoon, bread and fruit. "Servants will bring wine and more food, but you have to see to some things," he explained.

Seleucus and Perdiccas were seated at a table and Hephaistion waved and signalled that they would be joining them. Alexander looked for Philotas and Cassander, but they were not in sight.

"He is dragging you down to his level," Seleucus joked, as Alexander sat down with them. "I thought that you were supposed to be the mentor?"

A servant hurried over, and carefully ladled a good portion of stew onto Alexander's plate, then slopped a smaller amount onto Hephaistion's.

Perdiccas watched the servant go. "He hopes to get a promotion to the palace, no doubt," he joked.

"Like our friend, here," added Seleucus, pointing at Hephaistion with his spoon.

"And life at the palace suits you, Hephaistion?" asked Perdiccas.

Hephaistion nodded, swallowing a mouthful of stew. "It does, but I miss you."

Seleucus cleaned his plate with some bread, and then took a bite of it. "Hephaistion says that you saved him from Attalus. The true culprit should have that man as a mentor. I'd like to thank you for being there for him. He's a true friend, Alexander…you should know it."

"The sun has taken your mind," laughed Hephaistion. "Where is Ptolemy?"

"Some girl up at the palace…Lydia, I think he said. He raced back here, handed his horse to a servant to hold, then washed, put on a clean chiton and galloped off to the palace." Seleucus missed the look that crossed Hephaistion's face as he spoke.

"It's a different girl each night with Ptolemy. "You could be brothers, the way you chase the girls. That servant girl at Mieza…you both went after her."

"Ptolemy had her," said Hephaistion.

"Only because you bowed out and let him have her. It was you that she wanted, she only lay with Ptolemy because he promised he would speak to you."

"And did he?" asked Alexander, turning to Hephaistion.

"Yes. But, only to tell me that he was holding onto her. Didn't you take her once, Seleucus?"

Seleucus flushed. "She lost her way in the dark…. she thought that she was in Ptolemy's room."

Alexander laughed with the others. They did not have the airs and graces of Philotas and Cassander. They offered friendship with no expectations, just like Hephaistion, but with Hephaistion there was something more.

Hephaistion suddenly saw Harpolaus come in through the door. Seeing Hephaistion he hurried away. Hephaistion stood up, he would have walked away without saying anything, but then remembered and asked Alexander if he could go and speak to him.

With Alexander's permission, Hephaistion hurried outside and quickly caught up with Harpolaus, pulling him into a quiet alcove to talk.

"How are you?" asked Harpolaus. "I have been looking for you."

"So that when you find me you can hurry off?"

"You were with Alexander," argued Harpolaus, looking over his shoulder.

"You left me to take your punishment."

"You didn't say anything?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "No."

Harpolaus blew a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you might." He shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want from me, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion pushed Harpolaus into the wall, not caring if he hurt him or not. "An apology would sound good, right now."

"Then I am sorry," spat Harpolaus, struggling against the rough treatment.

Hephaistion let him go, his anger subsiding as he realised it would get him nowhere. He stepped back.

"They say Alexander has taken you. Is he a good fuck, Hephaistion? Should I be sorry I did not take the punishment?"

Hephaistion punched Harpolaus, hard in the face, causing him to slam into the wall and collapse in a heap. No. Anger would not get him anywhere, but at that moment it felt good to unleash it.

He headed back for the dining room, to Alexander.

0-0-0-0-0-0

On the way back to the palace, Hephaistion was lost in thought. He had intended to spend his afternoon with Seleucus and Perdiccas, but they had already made plans to go to Perdiccas' aunt's house, and he did not feel like asking if he could go too. If he were not at the palace, he felt he would have been automatically included.

"You're quiet, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion bit his lip before speaking. "I suppose I am just tired," he answered.

Alexander smiled. "Liar. If you are tired, then that means you are tired of me."

"No." Hephaistion answered quickly. He liked Alexander; he just didn't like the way his life had changed. "If I can talk honestly…"

"I'd rather you did," interrupted Alexander.

"I don't think you gave enough thought to being my mentor, Alexander. You have me tied to you now, you have to know where I am, we have to spend time together, I will keep you from your friends…"

"And I will keep you from yours," Alexander said, finishing Hephaistion's sentence. He shook his head. "I said before, we will work something out. And, no, I do not regret putting myself forward as mentor – though I think you could teach me the same as I could teach you." Alexander laughed. "Do not worry, Hephaistion."

When they reached the palace they went back to Alexander's rooms, so that Alexander could wash and change before going to meet his father. He told Hephaistion to ask the servants for whatever he needed and promised to return as soon as he could.

Hephaistion roamed around the rooms and then decided to find his way down into the garden he could see from the balcony. He told a servant where he was going, in case anyone sought him out, then opened the door and turned to the left.

As he headed down some steps he heard his name and turned to see Cassander hurrying after him.

"Where are you going?" Cassander asked.

"To the garden," replied Hephaistion, as he climbed back up the stairs.

"That is not the way to any garden, Hephaistion. The servants use those stairs, they lead to the kitchens. Still, they would serve you well enough if you had your eye on a kitchen girl." Cassander smiled, his eyes showing nothing but disdain for Hephaistion. "I don't know how you can do so well for stealing the King's horse. It is not much of a punishment to be given to Alexander," he sneered.

"Then perhaps you should have taken the horse yourself," Hephaistion replied, turning from Cassander and heading back to Alexander's quarters.

Cassander caught hold of his arm. "Do not be hurt by my words," he said, pulling Hephaistion around. "Alexander appears to be taken with you, Hephaistion. I have never seen him smile so much, as when you are near…and in so short a time. Do you feel the same for him?"

Hephaistion looked away thinking of his reply, before looking back on Cassander. "It would be none of your business if I did, Cassander. You are Alexander's friend, not mine, forgive me if I do not want to share the secrets of my heart with you." He pulled his arm free, and this time when he walked away, Cassander did not follow.

Needing to get away, Hephaistion headed outside by the route he was sure of, towards the palace stables. Menander had seen to his horse, the stables were deserted. Hephaistion fetched the bridle and put it on the horse, then leading it outside he leapt onto its back and rode off at a gallop towards the distant hills.

He did not stop until the palace was far off in the distance. Then riding up a hill, he dismounted, releasing his horse to graze and letting his body fall back into the soft grass. He put his arm up across his face, to shield his eyes from the sun, and lay breathing the clean air and enjoying the solitude.

After a while, he sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands playing with a long piece of grass he had plucked, twisting it and running it through his fingers. He stared over to the palace. Alexander was somewhere within those walls.

He threw the strand of grass aside. Why should he think of Alexander, above Seleucus, Perdiccas, Ptolemy, Lydia or Thetis? Why when he closed his eyes, was Alexander all that he could see? Alexander that very morning, reflected in his mirror; Alexander reading to him, joking with him…touching him. Alexander.

Alexander would not know where he was. If anyone asked he would not know. Hephaistion got up and fetched his horse, turning back to Pella; he began a slow ride home.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When Hephaistion arrived back at Alexander's rooms, Alexander was not there. A bath had been prepared, and Hephaistion made use of it.

As he bathed, he listened for Alexander's return. He heard the door, but it was a servant, asking if he would like to be served supper. Hephaistion declined and the servant left.

He climbed out of the bath and dried himself, then went into the bedroom to fetch a clean chiton and to comb his hair. Then he poured himself some wine and leaned on the balcony to watch the sun set. He could hear children laughing, a horse set off at a canter, a woman calling, laughter from two men who walked through the garden.

Lamps were being lit around the palace. Servants came to light the lamps in Alexander's rooms; they bowed as they passed Hephaistion, and then they left the rooms once more.

Hephaistion wondered what had delayed Alexander's return. He found himself missing his company, longing to see him. He moved over to a couch, picking an apple from a bowl and eating it. He drank his wine, watching the door from over the rim of the cup. The guard changed outside, but there was still no sign of Alexander.

He decided to go to bed, and to wait for Alexander there. He went to the bedroom and undressed, then got in between the sheets. The bed was comfortable. He decided he could rest his eyes and listen for Alexander.

When Alexander returned, he found Hephaistion fast asleep. He had not been able to get away. His father had invited Parmenion' Philotas and Nichanor to dine with them, Nichanor having just returned that day. He had been aware that Hephaistion would be waiting, he wanted to go to him, to talk with him…and now it was early morning and Hephaistion was asleep.

He lay down beside him, letting the lamp burn on. Now was his chance to study Hephaistion without fear of discovery. Did he realise how handsome he was? Alexander decided he could never get tired of looking on his face. He did not consider himself a thief, but he leaned forward and stole a kiss from Hephaistion's lips, then smiled as it went undetected.

The next morning, after breakfast, Alexander and Hephaistion rode out together. They headed in the same direction that Hephaistion had taken the day before, but today, Hephaistion was glad to have Alexander with him.

Over breakfast, Alexander had told Hephaistion that he had promised to attend Parmenion's banquet that night. Hephaistion did not ask if he had been invited, he naturally assumed the invitation was Alexander's alone. Alexander began to wish that he could come.

Hephaistion reined his horse in to turn and look at the palace, once more, but Alexander rode on, cantering Bucephalus to the top of the hill and looking beyond. Hephaistion followed.

"Persia is in that direction," he said, noticing how Alexander stared into the distance, as if he could see the country that lay beyond the horizon.

Alexander nodded, turning and smiling at Hephaistion. "It's tempting to keep going," he replied. "We could get a ship, make our own adventures, Hephaistion."

"As pirates?"

Alexander laughed. "No. We take the ship to Persia, then see what the gods have in store for us."

"You would be taken hostage, Alexander…and I would die defending you," replied Hephaistion. "Either that, or your father would find us and have us brought back, and this time I might get more than a flogging."

"We would not return," said Alexander, his jaw set in determination.

"Well anyway, we better not go today," smiled Hephaistion. "You have your banquet to go to, remember?"

Smiling over at Hephaistion, Alexander gathered his reins and led the way down the hillside to the river. Here they both dismounted, lying back in the grass. The eagle was flying high, gliding on the air.

"My father has a new love," Alexander said, not taking his eyes from the eagle. "Her name is Eurydice, he spoke of her last night, with some emotion. I think he is already in love with her, and yet he only found her in his bed, just the other day."

"Love can strike fast," replied Hephaistion, smiling as Alexander turned to gaze on him.

"My father falls in love too easily, Hephaistion."

"Perhaps he simply knows what love is, and recognises it when he sees it," Hephaistion replied.

Alexander allowed his hand to frame Hephaistion's face, letting his finger's explore the softness of Hephaistion's hair. "I am no mentor to you, Hephaistion," he said, softly. "You should be my mentor; you have all the wisdom."

Hephaistion lifted his eyes to meet Alexander's. He was about to speak when a shout went up. Cassander and Philotas had found them out. Alexander stood up, holding out his hand to Hephaistion and pulling him to his feet.

"Menander said you had ridden out in this direction," said Cassander, pulling up his horse when he reached them. He looked over at Hephaistion. "Did the two of you wish to be alone?"

For a moment Hephaistion thought that Alexander would say that they did, he saw the words forming on Alexander's lips, but then he shook his head and invited the two of them to ride with them. Alexander fetched Bucephalus, while Hephaistion fetched his horse. Cassander suggested a race, knowing that Hephaistion would lose; his horse was not as high bred as the others.

Alexander suggested a relay race, that he and Hephaistion would race the two of them. They picked their course and then Philotas and Hephaistion took off at the gallop together.

For a while, Hephaistion matched Philotas' pace, even gaining ground as he found the faster route, avoiding obstacles, choosing the better ground. However, his horse began to tire, not having enough stamina to outpace Philotas' mount, which Parmenion had brought him from Thebes.

Cassander had already set off, before Hephaistion reached Alexander. He saw Alexander grin at him as he pushed Bucephalus on. Pulling up his own horse, and turning to watch, he realised that Alexander had a difficult task to win the race.

Philotas shouted encouragement to Cassander, but Hephaistion could only watch in admiration as Alexander made ground. He and Bucephalus appeared as one, gaining on Cassander with every stride, almost reeling Cassander in.

Only when they came to the home stretch did Hephaistion began to shout, calling Alexander home, laughing as Alexander finally overtook Cassander and took the race.

Cassander was fairly beaten; he was breathless, unable to speak. Alexander rode up to Hephaistion, reaching out his hand, which Hephaistion took, clasping it in celebration.

"Winning feels good, does it not?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion grinned. "Yes. Especially when those you compete against expect victory to come to them," he replied, looking over to Cassander and Philotas.

Philotas suggested resting the horses and then racing again, but Cassander urged him to be quiet, he knew when he was beaten.

0-0-0-0-0-0

That evening, as Alexander prepared for the banquet, Hephaistion sat and kept him company while he bathed, then handed him a towel and followed him to the bedroom, sitting watching while Alexander shaved.

"Will Campaspe be there?" Hephaistion asked, trying his best to sound cheerful.

"Yes," replied Alexander, thinking he should stay. "You don't have to stay in my rooms, Hephaistion. Who was that girl? Thetis? Why don't you go and find her out?"

"That was the girl. She will be with Ptolemy, he promised to get me back for Lydia."

"There must be another?"

Hephaistion shook his head. He could not understand why he felt so mournful, like a dog whose master was leaving.

"What will you do?" Alexander asked.

"I will bathe, and I have letters I need to write. I promised Aristotle I would write…and I need to write to my mother, that is long overdue."

"Will you tell her what has happened?"

Hephaistion hesitated. "She would be ashamed by my punishment. I'd best leave that out."

Alexander reached out his hand and placed it on Hephaistion's shoulder. "Then tell her that you have the friendship of Alexander, that he seeks time with you….that in such a short time he values you and trusts you like no other."

Hephaistion sighed and looked away, then turned back to Alexander. "It's funny is it not, how you can know someone and yet not truly know them? I never knew you were like this, Alexander. Philotas and Cassander were always with you, they seemed to speak for you, and they passed their opinions on as if they were your opinions. I did not know you….until now."

Alexander felt that he wanted to stay, that he wanted nothing more than to hold Hephaistion until the end of time. His father took both men and women to his bed. If he had to name the men, he could not, there had been too many of them. Philip's infidelity hurt his mother. He would follow his father's example in battle, but not in the bedroom. He had never been in love but what he felt for Hephaistion seemed to go beyond friendship…and so soon…too fast.

"I must go." Alexander smiled at Hephaistion, then left.

Hephaistion bathed, washing his hair, then drying himself and putting on a clean chiton.

He sat up on the balcony, watching children playing in the garden, while he ate some fruit and drank a cup of wine. When he had done, he sat at a table and began to write a letter to Aristotle. He did not mention Alexander, afraid that the philosopher would read between the lines and see what Hephaistion was considering…if Alexander wanted him.

The thought struck him like a thunderbolt. He had never desired to lay with a man…but there was something about Alexander. There had been times during their conversations when they seemed to be speaking without words, like they had known each other in another lifetime. If Alexander wanted him, then he would not protest.

Hephaistion abandoned the letter and went to pour another cup of wine. The door opened and he turned, expecting to see Alexander, happy because he had returned so soon. Instead he saw Olympias.

He bowed low. "Alexander is not here. He is at a banquet given by Parmenion."

"I know," replied Olympias, walking towards Hephaistion, her perfume filling the air. "Parmenion hopes to win favour with Philip, by providing him with girls and boys with which to amuse himself. Perhaps he hopes that Alexander will follow his father's lead, do you not think, Hephaistion?"

She walked in a slow circle around Hephaistion. He did not answer her question. She did not expect him to. "You are handsome, Hephaistion; the girls spoke the truth. Has Alexander taken you?"

Hephaistion flushed. "No, he has not."

"He is slow to love," sighed Olympias, running her hand down Hephaistion's arm. "You will not refuse him?"

"He has not asked for me to be able refuse him," Hephaistion replied.

Olympias stood and studied Hephaistion's face. "You share his dreams," she whispered.

Hephaistion looked at Olympias – some said she was a witch, or more than likely a servant had heard them talk and reported back to Olympias – how else would she know?

"I shall send Campaspe away. I think Alexander will lie with you, for now, before he marries. Alexander is seeking something, it is as if he will not start to live until he finds it…"

Hephaistion looked around, seeking something to turn the conversation away from Alexander. "Would you like some wine?" he asked.

Olympias smiled. "I came to see you, Hephaistion. We must have an understanding. You hope a friendship with Alexander will lead to greater things? He will be king one day, after all. But do not stand in the way of my plans for Alexander."

"I only offer Alexander my friendship, nothing more, I have no other motive," replied Hephaistion.

Olympias laughed, but there was malice in the tone. "Yes, of course you do. That is what they all say." She walked away from Hephaistion, over to the bedroom, then turned back. "Lie with him, Hephaistion, but do not get too close to him, he is to marry soon, you will encourage him with that." She made her way to the door. "Do not get in the way of my plans, Hephaistion," she warned him before she left.

Hephaistion took a breath. He knew girls who had told him of Olympias' threats; he never thought he would be on the receiving end of them. No wonder that Alexander was alone with a mother like that following in his wake. Had Alexander ever known love? Hephaistion was sure he had not. Olympias had just demonstrated the love of a lioness protecting her cub, but a love without affection. Well, Alexander would know love, true love, no matter what the cost.

He poured another cup of wine, not believing what he was planning to do, but knowing he wanted to hold Alexander. He was in dangerous territory. Olympias had issued a challenge, but he had been trained to overcome his fears and he had been trained to believe that every battle could be won.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander had spent the evening with Philotas and Cassander. The wine flowed freely, music played, people danced, but Alexander could not wait for the evening to be done.

He noticed now, that Philotas flattered him at every opportunity, and that he would often comment on how close his father was to Philip. Cassander people-watched, making sarcastic comments on everyone who walked by, laughed too loud or got too drunk. He praised himself, whispering conspiratorially in Alexander's ear, only succeeding in making Philotas try harder with his flattery.

Alexander got up from the couch, practically wrestling himself free of Cassander.

"Are you going, Alexander?" asked Philotas, glancing over at his father and getting up, ready to tempt Alexander back.

Alexander drained his cup and smiled at them both. "I've been here long enough."

"Do you hope to find Hephaistion in your bed?" asked Cassander.

"It's where he sleeps now," replied Alexander, suddenly reminded of the image of Hephaistion, naked, lifting the sheet and lying down beside him.

Again Cassander rested his elbow on Alexander's shoulder, again he whispered in his ear. "Give him to Attalus, Alexander. You will not lose face, just say his company displeases you…"

Alexander twisted away from Cassander, then smiled. "And make myself a liar, Cassander?" he asked, then put down his cup, pushed through the crowd and was gone.

As he reached the hallway, Campaspe caught up with him. She had been dancing, her hair hung around her face in tendrils, her face was flushed.

"Alexander," she called, breathlessly. "Did you see me dance?"

Alexander turned to her, walking over he combed her hair back with his fingers. "I was with my friends, Campaspe, I'm sorry, I did not."

Annoyance crossed her face. "I hear you have a new friend now. That he is in your bed."

"You heard the truth," Alexander replied.

Campaspe bit her lip, reminding Alexander once again of Hephaistion. Only Campaspe bit her lip to hold her temper, Hephaistion bit his lip when he thought of what to say, how to word his thoughts, he looked sensual, appealing, when he did.

"If I came back with you tonight, would you ask him to leave us alone?" Campaspe ran her hand down Alexander's chest.

"It was only ever going to be one night, Campaspe. Nothing more. You did your job well, I hope you have been rewarded, but we are done."

"So this Hephaistion pleases you more than me?" Campaspe asked, outraged by the rejection.

"I wish I knew," replied Alexander, walking away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He arrived back at his rooms and kicked off his sandals. He looked over to the table and saw that Hephaistion had written his letters. He felt restless and stalked about the room, knowing he would not sleep if he went to his bed…because of the person lying in his bed.

"Alexander?"

His name was spoken so softly, Alexander thought he had imagined it. He looked over to see - half hidden in the dark of night - Hephaistion lowering himself down from the balcony and stepping into the light.

"I thought you would be asleep by now," Alexander said, pleased that he was still awake, wanting him so badly.

Hephaistion hesitated, and then walked towards him. "I decided to wait for you. Was the banquet good?"

Alexander smiled and shook his head. "Next time you will come with me, Hephaistion."

"I was not invited," Hephaistion reminded him.

"The invitations will come, Hephaistion – for you, Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy. If they want me to attend."

Hephaistion laughed. "Seleucus will be grateful, he's always complaining the nights are too dull. It's an insult to Perdiccas really."

Alexander looked at the table, and the letters. "I see you wrote. What else have you been up to?"

Hephaistion bit his lip, making Alexander want to drown in the blue eyes. "I bathed, watched the sun go down…and had a visit from your mother."

"My mother? Was she looking for me?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "Would you rather have the truth?" he asked, knowing the answer before he said it.

Alexander nodded. "At all times, Hephaistion."

Even in the light from the lamps, Alexander could see Hephaistion's face flush. "She wants me to lie with you, Alexander. It seems that I am to be the boy your mother will choose for you. She says that soon you will marry, though, and I am not to get in the way of that."

Alexander gave an outraged laugh, turning away from Hephaistion. He looked at the door, considering going to his mother and telling her she had no business meddling in his life. Not when it suddenly felt so good. Hephaistion came up to him; Alexander sensed he was offering comfort.

"I…I have never lain with a man, Alexander. The thought of it has never appealed to me."

Alexander turned to Hephaistion. "I have not lain with a man either, Hephaistion, but if you think I need your pity then you are mistaken. Or are you simply obeying my mother's orders?" he snapped.

Hephaistion took a breath. "I think you need love, Alexander. That is what I have been thinking of…since your mother." Hephaistion held Alexander's arm as he tried to move away, once more. "I could love you, Alexander…and not from pity. I see greatness in you. You are caring, loyal…I never felt so strongly for someone in so short a time."

Alexander felt the anger leave him; confusion took its place. His mother had always warned him that others would try to use him. But when he looked into Hephaistion's eyes he saw the love that was offered and so he reached to take it.

Bringing his hand up to caress Hephaistion's face, he eased it to the back of Hephaistion's head and lowered his lips to meet Hephaistion's. There was a moment of hesitancy between the two of them, then their mouths parted and they kissed. The world came right, once more, and then Alexander remembered his mother, and wondered if Hephaistion was simply obeying her wishes.

Pulling away, Alexander placed his hand on Hephaistion's chest. "That is enough for now," he breathed, stepping away when he wanted so much to stay close.

Hephaistion looked puzzled, then he thought he had the answer. "You are flattered, but…" He looked down to the floor, then gazed at Alexander.

Alexander shook his head. "If she had not interfered." He felt a mixture of anger and frustration, as Hephaistion reached for him he took another step away. "Don't…"

Hephaistion stepped back himself. "Please, Alexander," he whispered. "I want this, I

realised I wanted you before your mother came here tonight. Please, don't turn me away…not now."

Alexander shook his head. "I cannot be near you, Hephaistion. This is my mother's doing…she knew how I felt for you…and how am I to know now if you are simply obeying her command?"

"Your command is the only one I'll ever obey, Alexander. Believe it." Hephaistion put his hand to his heart. "Your command… and that of my heart."

"No. This is my mother's doing," Alexander replied, turning away from Hephaistion. "I will see my mother in the morning," he whispered.

Hephaistion nodded, feeling his world fall apart, trying not to show it. "And your father in the afternoon," he replied. "I would not offer the same to Attalus, Alexander, not if he were a prince and you the general."

Alexander turned back to Hephaistion, wanting to believe his words, knowing he should, but he was so tired of politics and manipulation, he wanted something honest and good and he had thought he had found it. Hephaistion had tears in his eyes, Alexander wanted to reach out and offer comfort, but instead he took another step back.

"She did not expect you to be honest with me, Hephaistion. She interferes until I do not know what to think or who to believe. When I was at Mieza, and got free of her for a while, I began to see the person I might be. Now that I am here, I cannot see so clearly. My father and I are like two lions trapped in a cage together. At the moment I am in favour, but nothing guarantees I will be king."

"You can trust me, Alexander. I will always be yours, no matter what you do. I hope we can be friends, that in time you see that I was influenced by no one but you. I see a great king before me, but I also see the man you are…could be…and he is the one I wish to be with." Hephaistion's words faltered to a halt; he was lost. He pointed to the couch. "Should I sleep here tonight?" he asked, hoping with all his heart that Alexander would say no.

Alexander nodded and walked away. He went into his bedroom and undressed. He lay in his bed, looking over to the picture of Achilles and Patroclus that he had commissioned long ago, after he first read The Iliad. During many lonely nights he had looked at the painting and prayed that the Gods would send him Patroclus, to stay by his side, fight alongside him in battle and love him unconditionally.

Lamps were extinguished in the other room, leaving a solitary light. Alexander held his breath, then he saw the other light go out.

His father had also told him he should be alone; the advice was not just from his mother. He always knew that Philotas and Cassander offered friendship for gain.

He did not want to go through life alone.

Alexander sat up and plumped up the pillow before lying back down. He had wanted Hephaistion when he left the banquet. If he had been met by Hephaistion, not knowing of his mother's words, he would have gladly taken what Hephaistion offered.

Hephaistion. Alexander's eyes met those of Patroclus. Why had he never known him before now? He closed his eyes and remembered a time at Mieza when he had seen Hephaistion letting a servant's child ride his horse. The child was hardly tall enough to sit a horse, but laughed with pleasure as Hephaistion led him round.

Then he remembered the day when a messenger brought news of the death of Hephaistion's father. Hephaistion had returned home, but on his return he remembered how fondly he spoke of his father, how he said that he wanted to follow what his father had taught him - to rise through the ranks on merit, be true to the king and be his own man.

The image of Hephaistion, surrounded by his friends, bravely holding back tears, came back to the image of Patroclus on the wall of his room. For a brief moment the

painted face of Patroclus, became the face of Hephaistion. The Gods had listened to his prayers; he had been a fool not to see who was before him.

Alexander stood up, taking a lamp, and hurrying into the next room. Hephaistion was lying on the couch. As Alexander came to him he propped himself up on his elbow. His face was wet. Alexander crouched down in front of him, understanding passed between them and they kissed once more.

When they eventually broke apart, Hephaistion's eyes went to Alexander's erection. Alexander laughed, shyly, and Hephaistion took his hand and placed it over his own.

"Come to my bed," whispered Alexander, seeking Hephaistion's lips briefly after.

They both stood up, each embracing the other, then still holding their arms around each other they walked into the bedroom. There, Alexander helped to remove Hephaistion's chiton, kissing his body, in worship, as he did so.

Alexander lay down on the bed, and Hephaistion lowered his body over Alexander's. Alexander gasped as Hephaistion moved his hand to hold their joint erections together, momentarily, before realising that they would get their release too soon that way, and moving his hand along Alexander's body instead.

They kissed again, this time Alexander rolled Hephaistion onto his back, heard Hephaistion groan with pleasure. He held Hephaistion's wrists, then pinned him to the bed, his arms above his head. He broke the kiss and gazed breathlessly down at Hephaistion.

He saw such passion in Hephaistion's eyes. Hephaistion was breathing hard, his long, tousled hair framing a perfect face – the work of the Gods – his eyes had been made from sapphires. "You are beautiful," whispered Alexander, suddenly feeling he was not worthy of him.

As if sensing Alexander's thoughts, Hephaistion wrestled free and pinned Alexander, kissing him until Alexander's doubts evaporated.

Alexander lifted his legs, offering himself to Hephaistion. Hephaistion reached for the jar of balm, pushing himself up onto his knees. He scooped some of the balm onto his fingers, then applied it sparingly onto Alexander's erection. Putting down the balm, he leaned forward and kissed Alexander's lips, before moving over and lying on his stomach.

He rested his head on his arms and looked at Alexander.

Alexander reached his hand out to caress Hephaistion's back, circling it with the palm of his hand. He felt no fear from Hephaistion, just desire; he saw it in his eyes as he looked at him. He let his hand slide down to Hephaistion's buttocks, feeling the strength in them, then he let his hand slide between them, finding the spot where he must go.

Withdrawing his hand, he reached for the balm, scooping some onto his finger. This time he sat up and positioned himself over Hephaistion's body, seeing Hephaistion's legs part in invitation.

He found the spot, once more, and gently slid his finger into Hephaistion. Hephaistion came up onto his knees, wantonly offering himself. Alexander held Hephaistion's hips and slid himself home, for that is what it felt like, coming home.

If Hephaistion felt any discomfort he did not complain, but moved himself beneath Alexander, knowing from the older men that there was a place, which brought pleasure. He bucked suddenly, gasped, and laughed. The sensation made Alexander thrust inside of him and once he had started he could not stop himself until he reached orgasm.

He lay against Hephaistion's strong back, and reached to take Hephaistion's shaft in his hand, working it so that it matched his thrusts. He had found someone he could love without fear; the thought overwhelmed him as much as the physical sensations. He felt enveloped, both inside and out.

Hephaistion arched his back and groaned as he reached orgasm, Alexander coming only moments after. They lay together, spooned around each other, held together by the sweat of their bodies as they came back down to earth and caught their breath.

"I never knew it would be like that," Hephaistion said. "If I had known, I would not have bothered with girls."

"I have only known Campaspe," Alexander admitted.

"Just Campaspe?" Hephaistion asked, then gave Alexander a small embrace.

"I could not be like my father," Alexander admitted.

"Or trust that your mother was not behind anyone's offer," replied Hephaistion, laughter in his voice.

Alexander ran his hand along Hephaistion's body. "If I had not found you, I don't know what I would have done, Hephaistion. I am glad for whoever took that horse and brought you to me."

Hephaistion sighed. "Then you must thank Harpolaus. He took the horse. I had lain with Lydia and was just making my way back to the barracks when I saw him. He went to get a cloth, so that I could tend to it, when the guard arrived."

Alexander sat up, breaking the embrace. He felt angry that Harpolaus had let Hephaistion take his punishment.

Hephaistion sat up alongside him. "Cassander had said some spiteful things earlier in the night. You said that they were lovers for a time. Do not be angry with Harpolaus, though I was at first and have spoken with him and struck out at him. He has not been trained to fight and to cope with life's difficulties, and has life not treated him badly enough by making him lame? Then like you say…his weakness brought us together…I would not have truly known you otherwise…you always seemed a little too pompous for my tastes."

Alexander turned to Hephaistion and grinned. "Pompous?"

Hephaistion grinned back and nodded. "Yes, pompous. That's why I always liked to beat you at wrestling…anything, to show you that although you are a prince you are also a man." Hephaistion let his eyes explore Alexander's body, smiling as he saw his growing erection.

"Do you think that you could beat me now," asked Alexander.

"Every time," replied Hephaistion, laughing out as Alexander made his move.

Alexander had the advantage, at first, but Hephaistion soon gained the upper hand, claiming kisses as a prize, then kissing every part of Alexander's body as Alexander tried to fight back. Finally, Hephaistion pinned his friend and lover to the bed, hesitating a moment before Alexander submitted to him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"There's a difference in Alexander," Seleucus said, helping himself to another piece of rabbit meat.

Hephaistion watched Alexander swimming in the river. It had been Alexander's idea to go hunting, and to escape the palace and fetch Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy, without alerting Cassander and Philotas.

Now, the sun was high in the sky, they had caught enough to eat and had found an idyllic spot, by a waterfall.

"What do you say, Ptolemy? Alexander, he seems more…light-hearted."

Ptolemy was lying back in the grass; he opened one eye to gaze across at Hephaistion. "I would say that Alexander is in love," he replied.

Hephaistion flushed and bit his lip.

Seleucus studied him for a moment and then laughed out loud. "You have lain with him?" he asked, though in a tone which showed he already knew the answer.

Ptolemy rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. "There are several girls whose hearts you will break, Hephaistion – but then all the more for me," he smiled. He turned to look at Alexander, who had swum over to the waterfall and was standing beneath it. "He has needed someone like you, Hephaistion. He has lived a life of isolation, and I know you are a man of honour and would not go to him for merit."

"That is what people will think," said Perdiccas, causing everyone to look on him as they all believed him asleep.

"We know it is not the case," remarked Seleucus. "Those who know Hephaistion will know it."

"It is good to see him laugh. He was far too studious at Mieza," said Ptolemy

"Pompous," Hephaistion added, and smiled. He stood up and removed his clothing before wading into the river and swimming over to Alexander.

Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy watched as Alexander slipped into the water, a brief kiss passing between the two, before they raced each other. Alexander must have won, as Hephaistion pulled him below the water, only for the two of them to reappear laughing.

"Olympias won't like it," Perdiccas said.

Ptolemy sighed. "Both Philip and Olympias wanted Alexander to show interest in lying with someone. It will be a while before Alexander is pressed to marry, Olympias will have no argument with Hephaistion…yet."

"Yet?" asked Seleucus.

"She is the danger," sighed Ptolemy. "We must be on our guard for Hephaistion's sake…and for Alexander's."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion had finally found his way down to the garden, he had encouraged Alexander to show him the way. Alexander was reluctant, saying that the women of the court used it the most, and they would insist on telling him stories of when he was a boy and marvelling how much he had grown.

Hephaistion looked around, enjoying seeing the garden from a new perspective. It was deserted, though.

"I was hoping to meet the women here," he teased. "I wanted to hear stories of what you did as a boy."

"You knew me as a boy, Hephaistion. I was just like you," he said, grinning at his love and stealing a kiss. "I wasn't pompous, Hephaistion," he added. "No matter what you thought. I was simply trying to make my father proud, trying to be the best prince, the best heir, the best son. Ever the best," he sighed.

Hephaistion wrapped his arm around Alexander. "I remember seeing you for the first time," he said. "Your mother must have curled your hair…"

Alexander ran his fingers through his hair, his face flushing. "She used to curl it whenever there were visitors I should meet. I hated it."

"Cassander was with you," Hephaistion continued. "You asked me my name, where I came from, how old I was, it was more of an interrogation than an introduction."

Alexander thought for a moment. "I remember it. I was trying to impress my father, who was close by, talking with yours. Didn't I ask you to come and meet me in a garden?" Alexander looked around. "It might have been this one."

Hephaistion smiled and nodded at Alexander's recollection. "Yes you did. I was following you when my father called me back, asked me where I was going. When I had explained, Cassander stopped me, threatening me if I followed you."

"Well we are here now," smiled Alexander, leaning forward and claiming another kiss, but this one showing how much he desired Hephaistion.

When they broke apart, Hephaistion stepped back quickly, his eyes looking up at another balcony that overlooked the garden.

Alexander turned and followed Hephaistion's gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother was watching us," Hephaistion replied.

"Then she will be pleased," replied Alexander.

Hephaistion shook his head. "You know she wishes you to spend time with Polydora."

"Just you, Hephaistion. There will be nobody else."

Hephaistion embraced Alexander. "She means for you to marry."

"To have a son, to secure my inheritance," breathed Alexander, kissing Hephaistion's neck. "I will tell her I want only you, Hephaistion. She will have to accept it, and leave me be, and tell all the Polydoras I am not available for marriage."

Hephaistion rested his forehead against Alexander's, his hand reaching up to clasp the back of Alexander's neck. "Perhaps she is right, perhaps you should have a son."

Alexander grinned and shook his head. "Whatever comes, Hephaistion, I know that I will have you by my side. I am not going to seek the throne by taking a wife and having her bear me a son. If I take it, then it will be on merit, by keeping my wits about me, by my ability in battle and by the God's will. They sent you to me, I will not lose you, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion held Alexander tighter, seeking his lips, wanting him so badly. "I have seen the garden, Alexander. I think we should go back to your room…"

"No," sighed Alexander, taking Hephaistion's hand and pulling him over to a secluded spot.

"We could be seen," warned Hephaistion, not really caring if they were.

"Let them all see," laughed Alexander, pulling Hephaistion down and giving in to passion.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As Alexander and Hephaistion made their way back through the palace, a servant approached and told Alexander that his mother wished to see him immediately.

Alexander went back to his rooms, needing to wash and change before going to his mother. "This will be another attempt to get me to see Polydora," he said to Hephaistion, stripping off his chiton and pouring water into a bowl.

"She is supposed to be a beauty," said Hephaistion. "She is just back from visiting relatives in Athens…"

"I know," replied Alexander. "I think I have been updated on every detail of Polydora's visit to Athens. Every time I see my mother she talks of her…I think she is the only Macedonian girl my father has not bedded…yet. That is why my mother is in such a hurry."

"Your father is happy with Eurydice," said Hephaistion, stripping off his own chiton and wetting a cloth in the bowl, before washing himself.

"His eye is always on the lookout for beauty. Yes, he is happy with Eurydice, she might even carry his child already…but my father's morals are not always the best. What will you do?"

"Do?"

"While I am with my mother," explained Alexander.

"I will go to the barracks, I think."

Alexander put on a fresh chiton, kissed Hephaistion and hurried to his mother.

Hephaistion finished washing, then fetched a chiton from his chest and went down to the stables to fetch his horse.

It was mid-afternoon; the stables were deserted. Hephaistion went to fetch his bridle and found Harpolaus standing in his way.

"Hephaistion. I saw you come in here and followed you."

"So it seems," Hephaistion replied, stepping around Harpolaus.

Harpolaus looked along the row of stables. "How is the king's horse?" he asked.

"Almost recovered," Hephaistion said. "What is it, Harpolaus?"

"I wondered if you had told Alexander…that it was I, who took the horse."

"Not at first," answered Hephaistion. "There seemed no point in the two of us being flogged." Hephaistion sighed, unable to be hostile, his anger gone. "Alexander will say nothing to Philip. What would be the point? Seeing you punished would give me no pleasure, Harpolaus, but in future think before you act."

"I will, Hephaistion. I am sorry," Harpolaus said earnestly, giving Hephaistion a clumsy embrace, before heading to the palace.

Hephaistion paused a moment, remembering his punishment, how ashamed he was. He had not realised at the time exactly the sort of person Alexander was. He remembered his caring, his conviction in his innocence…and how his love had grown, for he believed now, that he truly loved Alexander. "Nobody else," he whispered, turning to fetch his horse.

He was not alone. Menander stood by the stable.

"You want your horse?" he asked, sternly.

"Yes," Hephaistion replied, walking up to the stable.

Menander took the bridle from Hephaistion, going to the mare and putting on the bridle.

"She looks a different horse these days," Hephaistion remarked, noticing the glossy sheen of her coat, the muscles gleaming, the brightness of her eye. "I want to thank you for her care, Menander. Even though I know you were ordered by Alexander…"

"You are no thief," Menander said abruptly. "Why did you not say something, say that it was the cripple…the lad who has just been talking to you?"

"You heard us?"

Menander nodded. "You got flogged for it. I wanted you flogged for it. You knew who had taken the horse all along."

"He is a friend. He was a friend," Hephaistion corrected himself, he could no longer be sure of Harpolaus.

Menander shook his head. "And Alexander took to you. Did you tell him?"

Hephaistion smiled. "I did not need to, Menander. He just knew."

"He's a smart one, that one," Menander laughed, patting the mare's neck. "I am sorry…, Hephaistion…that is your name is it not?"

"Yes. That's my name."

"Then it is a pleasure to serve you," Menander said, leading the horse out and helping Hephaistion up.

"Thank you, said Hephaistion, holding out his hand to Menander.

"You should have said something," Menander said. "Let me know when you are back. I'll see to the mare. With pleasure."

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days later, Philip decided to go hunting and invited Alexander and his companions to go along as well.

They were to stay at the hunting lodge at Gephria. His generals, bodyguards and pages accompanied Philip; Alexander had Hephaistion, Cassander, Philotas, Nichanor, Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy with him.

Setting off at dawn, the hunting began on the way to the lodge. Servants had set off the day before to prepare the place, but they would not be expecting to see the king until early evening.

It was understood, that the best of the game was for the king. In turn, those closest to him would take what game the king did not wish to chase. Alexander was included in this circle, but Hephaistion was not. Instead he rode with Seleucus and Perdiccas, flanking the main group, and herding animals towards them.

It was good to be away from the palace, there was plenty of sport to be had. The king's pages had the task of collecting the kill.

Hephaistion was reunited with Alexander as they rested during the afternoon. Alexander came to him, relaxed and grinning; he loved to hunt. Seleucus had some bread and cheese, which he shared amongst them, while Alexander called on a page to bring wine.

"It's my father's," grinned Alexander. "He won't miss some of it."

"He was happy with the boar he brought down," said Perdiccas.

"He wants a lion. That's why he's chosen to stay at Gephria – they have been sighted there," said Alexander, biting into the bread.

Ptolemy came over to them, seating himself on the ground beside them. Seleucus shared some more of his food with him, Ptolemy thanking him as he did so.

Alexander turned to Hephaistion. "And you, Hephaistion, are you having fun?"

Hephaistion smiled. "Seeing you enjoy yourself, Alexander, that pleases me."

Alexander looked over at his father. "I would rather have you riding alongside me. I am so used to having you near me now."

"Alexander!"

Philip was looking for his son. He spotted Alexander with his friends and waved his hand for him to come to him. Alexander got up and went over, his father was talking with Antipater arguing a point and wanting his son's opinion.

"They get on well together when they are away from Pella," Ptolemy remarked, watching the interaction between father and son.

Nobody responded to Ptolemy's words; he spoke the truth, there was no disagreement.

They did not rest for long, before continuing with the hunt.

A lion was sighted. Philip took a javelin from his page, calling for Alexander and his generals to go with him. They rode off, followed by the king's bodyguard, steadying their horses, cautiously and stealthily moving forward.

"The king has got his wish," said Seleucus, tired of watching others have their sport, wishing he were a king, to have the full choice of everything.

"If, he gets a lion, he will be in good humour, Seleucus," smiled Hephaistion. "The banquet will be good and the wine will overflow your cup."

"Then let's help him get it," said Seleucus pushing his horse into a canter.

Perdiccas slapped Hephaistion on the back as he rode by him, glad to see Seleucus so eager. Hephaistion looked over his shoulder, but Alexander was not in sight.

Hearing shouts go up, and the roar of a lion, Perdiccas, Seleucus and Hephaistion cantered up the hill, riding along the ridge, to see that the lion had been brought down and killed.

Philip and Alexander had dismounted, along with Cleitus and the king's bodyguard. Philip was laughing, talking to Cleitus, Alexander was walking over to the lion.

"Look!" called Seleucus, pointing with his javelin to the opposite hill. "A lioness," he said.

Hephaistion looked, seeing a lioness, almost camouflaged by the brush and tall grass on the hill. Her tail swished in anger as she headed towards the hunters, then she dropped to a crouch and began to stalk towards her prey, her eyes fixed on Alexander.

"Alexander!" Hephaistion called, Seleucus and Perdiccas also shouting a warning.

They were not heard. There was too much celebration; their cries would sound as if they were joining in, praising the king.

Hephaistion clutched his javelin tightly in his hand, raising it, pushing his horse forward. His eyes fixed on the position of the lioness, nothing else. He could not afford to lose sight of her, Alexander was an easy target, closest to the brush, and she could kill him before anyone reacted.

He did not see the startled faces, or hear anything that was said, his sole aim was to get within striking distance, to give himself the best shot. He called another warning to Alexander as he hurled the javelin with all of his strength.

It went past Philip, into the brush. Alexander reacted, seeing the javelin fly by his father, not knowing what was happening, he ran towards Hephaistion whose horse was slowing to a canter.

Alexander reached for Hephaistion's chiton, pulling him from his horse. As Hephaistion's body hit the ground, Alexander covered it with his own. It was then that Hephaistion's other senses awoke, as Alexander pinned his arms above him.

"He tried to assassinate the king!" came a cry.

"Kill him!" came another.

Hephaistion glanced to his left and right; the king's bodyguard encircled him, their swords drawn. He looked into Alexander's eyes, saw disbelief and fear, but Alexander was protecting him, shielding him with his body.

"There was a lioness," Hephaistion breathed, he was winded from the fall, from Alexander's weight on top of him.

Galloping hooves were heard as Seleucus and Perdiccas arrived, calling to the king, alarmed for Hephaistion's safety, telling him of the lioness.

Cleitus had been determined to take Hephaistion from Alexander, to hold him prisoner, see the would-be-assassin punished. As he heard what Seleucus and Perdiccas had to say, he turned, calling for some men to follow, and ran off into the brush.

Alexander lifted himself up from Hephaistion. The remaining guard moved closer, but Alexander pulled Hephaistion to him. He looked towards his father. Attalus, Antipater and Parmenion were with him; but Philip was looking at Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion, the javelin came close to my father. It looked, for all the world, as if you intended to kill him," Alexander said, his face showing concern.

Philip pushed past Parmenion and Attalus, to make his way over to Alexander and Hephaistion. "Cleitus better find a trace of something, Hephaistion," he warned. "Are you still bitter that I flogged you, boy?" he asked, his voice soft, as if seeking understanding.

Hephaistion looked to Alexander, then back to Philip. Before he could reply, Attalus stepped forward.

"There will be more than just a flogging now, there will be an execution," sneered Attalus. "Is this what you mentor him for, Alexander? On how to kill your father?"

Alexander stepped forward but Philip held him back. "Wait for Cleitus," he ordered.

Alexander glared at Attalus, pointing at him. "Watch your tongue, Attalus. You are quick to accuse, but will you be so quick to apologise?" He stepped back, to stand by Hephaistion, his lips close to Hephaistion's ear. "How good is your aim?" he whispered.

As he spoke a shout went up. "Here!" called Cleitus. "A lioness…with Hephaistion's javelin in her heart."

Relief overwhelmed Alexander; he embraced Hephaistion.

"My aim is not always so good," Hephaistion said, and smiled.

Philip looked both amazed and envious. Amazed that the boy should aim so well; envious that Alexander should have someone like Hephaistion. The boy could have been killed, his bodyguard bringing him down without asking questions…but Alexander had saved him, as he had saved Alexander. "Achilles and Patroclus," he murmured, before he could stop the thought reaching his lips.

Alexander heard his father; he turned to look lovingly at Hephaistion…his Patroclus. Philip stepped up and threw his arm around Hephaistion's shoulder, praising him, laughing now, at how close the javelin had gone past him.

As Alexander had predicted, Attalus was slow to apologise. His face turned red with anger, directed at Alexander, he stepped back, going to his horse. Philip saw him and called him back, asking for the apology that Hephaistion was due. Attalus smiled at Philip, offering the apology to him, while looking with disdain on Alexander and Hephaistion.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

After the excitement, the hunt was called off until the next day. The party headed for the lodge at Gephria, catching the servants unprepared. A fire was lit in the main room and wine was served, while meat from the hunt was prepared for supper.

His father detained Alexander; they went into another room with Attalus, Parmenion, Cleitus and Antipater. The door closed. Hephaistion sighed, he missed his friend. He went over to spend his time with Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy, who were turning the day into a celebration. Hephaistion had saved Alexander and they had come to the notice of the king.

Everyone was congratulating Hephaistion, he was the hero of the hour, and slightly embarrassed by it; but as he drank his wine he realised that if he had not acted Alexander would be dead. He needed to get some air; he left the hall, climbing some steps at the side of the building where he could see over the countryside. He still held his cup of wine and drank it while he looked at the far hills, wondering again, what was beyond them.

"Tell me if I am interrupting you."

Hephaistion looked over his shoulder to see Nichanor reaching the top of the steps and coming up to him. They had never spoken before. He had seen him at Pella, before he was sent to Mieza, but when he returned Nichanor was away on some mission for the king. He was older than Philotas. Parmenion had high hopes for all of his sons, but especially Nichanor. "No. I just needed some air," he replied.

"You did a brave thing today," Nichanor said. "I wish we had men like you in our battalion. Cassander says you are with him in the Vanguard…if ever you wish to transfer…I could speak to my father and I am sure Philip would agree it."

Hephaistion took a sip of his wine. "I am happy in the Vanguard," he replied.

Nichanor looked over Hephaistion. He had seen him ride up to the royal stables a couple of days ago and had asked Philotas who he was. He was instantly attracted to him, never had he seen a boy so handsome - as if the gods had been in a good humour and decided to create perfection one day. It had been Cassander who had spoken; he was there at the time. He gave his name and said he was a friend of Alexander, that Alexander was his mentor, but nothing was between them, they were only friends.

It was Cassander who encouraged Nichanor to make his approach now, who had pointed out that Hephaistion had left the hall, and which direction he had headed.

"Cassander and Philotas say you studied with them at Mieza?"

Hephaistion nodded. "Yes, that's true."

"I do not remember seeing you at Pella before…but I saw you a couple of days ago, Hephaistion. I thought then that I would like to meet you, to get to know you." Nichanor smiled, taking a step closer to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion took a step back, finding himself against the wall. "You were away from Pella. What was it like?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from where it would inevitably go.

Nichanor stepped closer, his breath smelt of wine; he had drunk enough to make himself believe he could win Hephaistion. He reached up, entwining a strand of Hephaistion's hair around his finger. Hephaistion put his hand on Nichanor's wrist. "Would you be interested?" Nichanor asked, wishing he had stayed at court, wishing he had learned how to seduce, not just take.

"He would not," came the reply, but not from Hephaistion.

Nichanor turned to see Alexander, and then looking back on Hephaistion he saw the relief on his face.

"I must apologise," said Nichanor. "Cassander led me to believe…"

"It's alright, Nichanor," smiled Alexander. "Cassander has been playing games again, like he always does." He moved up to Hephaistion, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Even seeing Alexander stake his claim, seeing that the two of them were more than friends, Nichanor still felt an attraction for Hephaistion. He would deal with Cassander, for leading him on. He gave a bow, took a final look at the object of his desire, then headed down the steps.

"You arrived at the right moment," smiled Hephaistion, seeking a kiss from Alexander.

Alexander responded, then pulled back. "Cassander told me where to find you." He looked towards the steps, as if still expecting to see Nichanor. "He was trying to seduce you? Nichanor is handsome."

"Is he?" asked Hephaistion.

Alexander turned to look on Hephaistion. "He is the most handsome of Parmenion's sons. Do you not think so?"

Hephaistion smiled, looking over to the far hills, then into Alexander's eyes. He bit his lip, looked away, once more, then straight back to meet Alexander's gaze. "I love you, Alexander." He looked away, towards the hills once more. "Granted, I have never been in love. This feeling is new to me." He turned back to Alexander. "I just know how I feel when you are near…and it must be love."

There was a moment of hesitancy from Alexander. Hephaistion loved him; he had said it. He smiled, the smile becoming a grin, he embraced Hephaistion, feeling Hephaistion's arms wrap around him. "I love you, I know it," he replied. "It's like I have always loved you, Hephaistion. Like I was waiting for you; like I have been waiting for you all my life."

"My Alexander, Hephaistion whispered, pulling his head back to meet Alexander's lips with his own.

It was a gentle kiss, a kiss to seal their pact of love, for eternity.

"There will be no-one else," Hephaistion pledged, when the kiss ended, embracing Alexander again.

They stood, wrapped in each other's arms, two people who had found each other, knowing they would be together no matter what the future would bring.

"I came to fetch you to dinner," whispered Alexander. "Suddenly, I am hungry only for you."

"And dinner is ready?" Hephaistion asked. Taking Alexander's hand and leading him to a quiet corner.

"It's not quite ready, we have time," laughed Alexander, not protesting at Hephaistion's plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once everyone had bathed and changed, the servants brought the food into the main hall. Only Alexander and Hephaistion were late, they took a seat by Seleucus, Ptolemy and Perdiccas; only Cassander made a remark about their tardiness.

Philip had been drinking since arriving at Gephria; he laughed loudly, slapping Cleitus on the back for some joke that he had made. Where Cleitus sat on the king's right, Attalus had claimed the left, with Parmenion sitting by him. Antipater sat by Cleitus, deep in conversation with Nichanor.

The king's bodyguard stood around him, Pausaniaus at his right shoulder, looking proudly down at Philip.

Alexander glanced over at Pausaniaus. His mother had told him that Eurydice was taking Pausaniaus' place in his father's affections. His father had been struck by love too, it seemed. However, Alexander doubted Eurydice's affections were sincere; he looked over at Attalus, sure that Eurydice was prompted and instructed by her uncle.

He turned to see that Seleucus had his arm wrapped around Hephaistion's shoulders, that he whispered in his ear. Whatever he said made Hephaistion laugh.

Hephaistion leaned over to Alexander, sharing what Seleucus had told him - that Attalus had earlier tried to seduce one of the guards, Peiros. Unfortunately, the guard

was recently married, he had rejected Attalus, not only verbally but physically. Attalus had stumbled and fallen on his backside in front of everyone in the hall."

Alexander laughed, looking for Peiros; laughing more when he saw Peiros standing by the door, glaring at Attalus. He drank his wine, Hephaistion took his hand, and the world felt good, felt right.

They ate and drank until the early hours, then went to their beds. Hephaistion's bed was hardly warm when Alexander joined him in it, not wishing to be alone, both too tired and full of wine to do anything but sleep.

Alexander woke up mid-morning; Hephaistion was still asleep in his arms. He gently eased himself out of the bed, so as not to disturb him. He put on his chiton, from where he found it on the floor, and quietly went out into the main hall.

There, he found one of the guards, Acamas, talking with Damastor, a soldier who would often be used as a messenger. Seeing Alexander, Acamas hurried over to him, Damastor had a message for the king, but the king was still asleep.

Alexander went over to Damastor. "You can give me the message, Damastor," he said.

Damastor looked over his shoulder, as if afraid to be caught doing something wrong; but Alexander knew that Damastor was never entrusted with any confidential messages.

"The Ambassadors from Athens, have sent word, that they should be arriving tomorrow," he said. He spoke in a hushed tone, looking over his other shoulder when he had finished.

Alexander smiled. "I will ensure that my father gets the message, Damastor. Please return to the palace and let them know the king will return this evening."

Damastor gave a low bow, then backed away from Alexander, before turning smartly and marching out of the room.

"You heard the message?" Alexander asked Acamas.

"Yes, Sire," Acamas replied.

"Then make sure my father gets it, when he wakes up. I'm going hunting before I have to return to the palace."

He headed back to where his friends lay sleeping, waking them and telling them if they wished to go hunting with him they best be smart about it.

The hunt went well, with more fun and laughter than the previous day. Alexander declared that each of his companions be free to hunt whatever they chose. They were free of Philip, and made the most of it.

There were no more lions to be had. Hephaistion rode with Alexander, chasing down a boar. Seleucus caught nothing, and the others teased him that without them he would starve.

The two guards that had accompanied them, dealt with the boar, leaving Alexander and his companions to head for the river.

They rode their horses into the river, the day was especially hot and the water felt good around their legs. A water fight erupted, started by Ptolemy who could not resist scooping up some water to throw at Perdiccas. When Perdiccas attempted to aim a handful at Ptolemy, he caught Alexander, who got him back, then targeted the initial culprit, Ptolemy. Then Ptolemy, caught Seleucus, who noticed that Hephaistion had escaped their attention, and scooped a good handful up to soak him.

The horses were turned this way and that, turning the water white. Bucephalus stood pawing at the water, ensuring all who came near him got wet. Alexander patted his strong neck, laughing that he had no need to fight with Bucephalus under him.

When they were done with the game, they rode out onto the riverbank, lying out in the sun, their clothes quick to dry in the afternoon heat.

They rode back to Pella in the late afternoon, heading for the barracks first. Alexander told Hephaistion that he planned to go and visit his mother, so Hephaistion asked if he could stay at the barracks a little longer.

"I will not be long with my mother," Alexander replied.

"I will not stay here long," smiled Hephaistion, knowing that Alexander intended an early night. An idea he heartily agreed to.

Alexander leaned forward on Bucephalus and kissed Hephaistion's lips, briefly, before grinning at him and riding off. Hephaistion turned to face catcalls and whistles from all of those who had seen.

Leonnatus came strolling over and embraced him. "So life at the palace is going well?" he asked. He cupped Hephaistion's chin in his hand. "You look different, Hephaistion…is that love I see?"

Hephaistion tried to pull away.

"It is, isn't it? You love Alexander?"

"What if I do?" asked Hephaistion.

Leonnatus held him closer; Hephaistion could smell sweat and horses. "Then I would be jealous of Alexander," he whispered.

Hephaistion managed to break free of Leonnatus' embrace, as riders came into the barracks. A shout went up, it was the king and his bodyguard, with Parmenion, Philotas, Cassander and Antipater. Philip was drunk. He roared out a greeting to his men, laughing as he staggered when he dismounted his horse.

He looked around, his one eye noticing everything. "Hephaistion! Come here."

Hephaistion hesitated, then slowly went to Philip.

Ptolemy put his lips to Seleucus' ear. "Go fetch, Alexander back," he whispered.

Seleucus nodded, then hurried to find a horse free from Philip's gaze.

"Where is Alexander? Does he know that you are here?"

"Alexander is at the palace," Hephaistion replied, not wishing to mention Olympias. "He knows that I am here."

"You could have been killed the other day. You know that?"

"Yes, Sire."

Philip clasped the back of Hephaistion's neck. "You're brave, lad. You were brave when I flogged you, I thought you only a thief, but you saved Alexander. I should have kept you for myself. How would you like the king to be your mentor?"

"I am happy with Alexander."

Philip laughed, looking round at his generals, not noticing that all but Attalus were uncomfortable with his behaviour.

"You should show him what a king can offer," prompted Attalus, sneering at Hephaistion.

Philip's free hand slid around Hephaistion's waist. He stepped closer, putting his face against Hephaistion's, smelling the scent of him. "Has Alexander taken you?" he whispered, loud enough to be heard by all watching the scene play out.

Hephaistion caught sight of Harpolaus in the crowd, just a glimpse and then he was gone. "Yes, Sire," he replied, so that just the king could hear.

Philip turned his one eye on Hephaistion. "So you have had a prince, but would you sooner have the king, Hephaistion?" Philip ran his hand up Hephaistion's chest, then alongside his face, cupping it. "You are handsome, boy; a brave boy. Worthy of a king. Come here, and kiss me."

Hephaistion put his hand up to Philip's chest, wanting to resist, but fearful of the consequences. He could smell stale wine on Philip's breath, he tried to pull away but Philip held him, his lips meeting with his own, as Hephaistion opened his mouth to refuse him.

Philip's tongue pushed into his mouth, not with love but lust, almost making him heave as it reached the back of his throat. Philip's hands explored his body, obviously mistaking his efforts to escape for those of passion. Finally, Philip broke the kiss, and released Hephaistion.

Philip was about to speak, when Hephaistion was spun around and punched in the face. The blow sent him reeling to the ground. He looked up to see Pausaniaus, a knife in his hand. Philip laughed, not seeing the intent in Pausaniaus' eyes. Hephaistion hooked his foot around Pausaniaus' ankle, then brought him crashing to the ground.

As Hephaistion sat up, Pausaniaus gave a war cry and came at Hephaistion once more. The move came to a halt as Pausaniaus was kicked hard in the ribs, causing him to roll to the side. Hephaistion looked up to see Alexander, standing over Pausaniaus, his own dagger drawn, murder in his eyes.

Pausaniaus dare not fight Alexander, at least, not in front of Philip. He dropped his knife.

Philip laughed. "Pausaniaus, are you so jealous? Come here." While Pausaniaus stood up and came to him, Philip spoke to Alexander. "It was just a bit of fun, Alexander. I did not realise the boy meant so much to you."

Alexander offered his hand to Hephaistion, helping him up. His lip had been split by Pausaniaus' blow. He looked to his father. "You put Hephaistion in my charge, father. I knew he was here, you had no right…"

"I have every right," snapped Philip. "Don't try to tell me what I can and cannot do…"

"You have every right, Philip," agreed Parmenion, putting his arm around Philip's shoulder. "But leave the boy alone to Alexander. Is he worth a quarrel? When you have Pausaniaus so obviously jealous of everyone you are attracted to?"

Philip looked at Pausaniaus; the boy was still scowling at Hephaistion. He looked at Hephaistion, desiring him but knowing that desire would make his son his enemy. It was not worth the price to take the boy from his son. He threw his arm around Pausaniaus. "It was just a bit of fun," he stated, then struggled back onto his horse and headed off to the palace.

Parmenion stayed behind. "You're father is drunk, Alexander."

"I know. He drinks too much and tramples over everything," replied Alexander, still incensed.

Hephaistion put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Let it be, Alexander. There was no harm done. Like Parmenion says, your father has drunk too much. Do not think of it anymore."

Parmenion was surprised at the reaction Hephaistion's words had on Alexander. They calmed him instantly, a smile appearing on Alexander's lips as he embraced his friend and lover. He moved away, following the others to the palace.

"If he had hurt you," Alexander whispered.

Hephaistion laughed, holding his hand up to explore his split lip. "It was Pausaniaus who caused the most pain," he said. "Though why he thought I would want the king…" Hephaistion hesitated. "I want no other but you, Alexander."

Alexander touched Hephaistion's lip with his finger. "Where was I before you came into my life, like this, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion remembered being with Lydia that day, when she said how sad Alexander looked. It did not matter to him at the time, but now it would hurt him to see Alexander distressed. "What does it matter, Alexander," he replied, "I am here now and I will stay with you as long as you need me."

"Forever then," smiled Alexander.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They headed back to the palace. When they arrived at the royal stables, Menander came running out, hurrying to assist Hephaistion first. Alexander was surprised at the change, not concerned that he should deal with Bucephalus himself.

Menander smiled at Alexander, wishing them both well, before going back to tend to Hephaistion's horse.

"What happened there?" asked Alexander, bemused.

Hephaistion looked at Alexander. "Menander tends to see and hear things that go on around the palace. He apparently overheard a conversation I had with Harpolaus the other day. So all is forgiven as far as he is concerned."

"And Harpolaus?"

"Menander wouldn't say anything…would he?"

Alexander shook his head. "He would leave it to you, to tell my father..."

Hephaistion took hold of Alexander's wrist, making him stand. He had seen the anger cross Alexander's face. "It was nothing, Alexander. Your father was drunk."

"One day he will do something I cannot forgive… when he is drunk," replied Alexander, bitterly. "I hate to quarrel with him, the good times I have with him are all too few." He sighed. "Let's forget it, then." He threw his arm around Hephaistion's shoulders and they walked back to his rooms.

When they got there, Alexander ordered the bath to be prepared, and then poured wine for himself and Hephaistion, leading him to the balcony, to watch the sun set.

"I should see my mother tonight," Alexander said, regret in his voice. "I will be busy for the next for the next couple of days, what with the Ambassadors expected tomorrow." He drank his wine, then looked on Hephaistion. "How would you like to meet them, Hephaistion?" he asked.

Hephaistion smiled, looking down at his dusty chiton. "Even with my clothes clean, I would look like a poor relation to you, Alexander."

"Nonsense," Alexander replied.

Hephaistion shook his head. "I would not be welcome."

"My father will not say anything…not after today. And why should I not have you there with me. If I am to be king, one day, I would want you by my side always. You had best learn the art of diplomacy now, Hephaistion. Although, I think you have a natural talent for it," smiled Alexander. He lifted his hand to Hephaistion's face, brushing his thumb across the faint bruise appearing there. "Say you will come with me," he whispered.

"To the ends of the earth," replied Hephaistion, as Alexander kissed him.

They bathed together, ate together, and then Alexander sent a note to his mother, apologising that he would not be seeing her that night. Sending a servant with it, he took Hephaistion's hand and led him to the bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, they bathed once more, then prepared to meet the Athenian Ambassadors.

After shaving, Alexander handed a fine cotton chiton to Hephaistion, one that his mother had embroidered, second only to the one he chose to wear. He fetched sandals for them both, and gave Hephaistion a good leather belt. Then he stood back, watching Hephaistion braid his hair.

"I never saw you do that before. You wore it like that at Mieza, didn't you?."

Hephaistion smiled, glad that Alexander liked it. He stepped forward and stole a kiss. "You look every inch a prince," he said.

Alexander took back a kiss. "We will never get to meet the Ambassadors, like this," he grinned, slapping Hephaistion on the thigh and making his way from the room.

As they walked down the hallway, past dignitaries, counsellors and soldiers of note, Hephaistion took a deep breath, steadying his nerve. "They will just see me as your lover," whispered Hephaistion.

"Why do you care what they think," replied Alexander. "When we know what we are to each other."

Hephaistion grinned, walking shoulder to shoulder with Alexander as they entered the great hall and approached the Ambassadors and the King.

"Let's hope my father is sober enough to remember his manners," Alexander whispered.

Philip looked slightly uncomfortable, seeing Alexander, he owed his son an apology, apparently. He smiled in welcome, putting his arm around Alexander's shoulders, saying how proud he was of his son, and then introduced Hephaistion as a friend to Alexander, relating the story of how he had saved Alexander from the lion. The Ambassadors were suitably impressed, asking for further details from both Alexander and Hephaistion, while Philip looked proudly on.

The meeting commenced, Alexander had Hephaistion sit by him, his eyes daring his father to object, as they listened to the news from Athens and the proposals they wished to make to Philip. Everyone stayed silent while the speeches were made, then a debate began.

Hephaistion thought of a question he would have wanted to ask, turning in amazement as Alexander voiced it, then looking back to listen to the reply. Alexander argued the point. His comments were well accepted; he was persuasive in his argument, confident, at ease.

When all was said, when agreements had been reached they headed for a banquet, where dancing girls entertained them and music played.

Hephaistion lost Alexander in the crowd there. A servant handed him a cup of wine, and he drank it as he moved around the room, finding Nichanor seated in a corner.

"I hate these occasions," Nichanor said, smiling and moving over to make room for Hephaistion.

"It's the first I have been to," Hephaistion replied, sitting next to Nichanor. He was able now to see Alexander talking with Antipater. "I enjoyed the debates." He took another sip of his wine, then put the cup down on a low table.

"So you are with Alexander?"

Hephaistion nodded.

Nichanor sighed, pulling a face. After a long moment he spoke. "I prefer battles to debates."

"I think you should be a good soldier, but also know politics, it helps with strategy, gives you a reason to fight." replied Hephaistion.

He reached for his wine, but Nichanor grabbed for his hand, knocking over the cup. "If ever you are free from Alexander," he said, urgently, then blushed. "I am no good with words."

"I am sorry, Nichanor. I hope you find love, but it will be with another, not me." He waited a moment, until Nichanor released his hand and then stood up and headed to Alexander.

As he approached Alexander, Cassander came up to him and put his arm around his shoulder, leading him away.

"Hephaistion. Can you not leave Alexander alone these days?"

They walked straight into Olympias' path. She looked at Hephaistion, her eyes looking at the chiton he was wearing.

"Leave us, Cassander," she ordered.

Cassander gave a low bow, sneered at Hephaistion and left.

"Alexander says that you love each other," she stated. "I intended for you to amuse him, until he found a wife, that was all."

"I love your son, Olympias. I only have his best interests in mind," Hephaistion replied.

"Then you will back away when I tell you?" Olympias asked.

"How can I do that when he is my mentor. I must do as he wishes and if he wants me by his side, then I must stay by his side."

"Do not be clever with me, Hephaistion," Olympias snapped. "Alexander is my son, he will do as I ask, he will let you go, no matter if he fancies himself in love with you…at this moment. You are nothing to him compared with me. Remember it."

Olympias walked away, not caring if Hephaistion had a reply for her. He was rattled for the moment, wondering if her words were true, if Alexander would let him go. He turned and looked for Alexander, seeing him still with Antipater. At the same time, Alexander looked upon him, smiling broadly and calling him over. It reassured him, and he went to Alexander, sure of the love between them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion opened tired eyes to gaze on Alexander. He smiled. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long," Alexander grinned, "but I thought you would sleep the morning away". He kissed Hephaistion and moved his body over him, encouraging Hephaistion to part his legs.

Hephaistion put his hand up to Alexander's chest, he meant to protest, he did not feel well, but Alexander's body moving against his own was comforting, so he parted his legs, welcoming the slow love making. He held onto Alexander, kissing his face, loving the man, though when it was done he felt drained of all energy.

It was all he could do to wash and dress himself. He followed Alexander to the stables, his legs feeling like lead.

Philip had brought the Athenian Ambassadors out to the parade grounds, to show them the army that would lead the way to Persia. He wanted them to return to Athens, sure that a victory was within their grasp, to send men from Athens to fight alongside the Macedonians.

Alexander sat on Bucephalus, beside his father, his eye on the Vanguard. The new manoeuvre was perfected, Philip had not yet seen it. Alexander was pleased with the way it worked, an improved cavalry could only strengthen the army, they had to be fast, react to any situation and strike fear in the hearts of their enemies.

One of the Ambassadors made a comment, pointing to the Vanguard. They were riding in close formation, turning sharply, and increasing speed as and when required. Only Hephaistion seemed to be having trouble, he was slow to react, missing the given signals.

Alexander shook his head; Hephaistion should know it better than anyone. When the Vanguard had halted, he excused himself and rode towards them, just as Hephaistion fell sideways from his horse. He pushed Bucephalus to a gallop as he watched Ptolemy and Cassander go to him.

Leaping from Bucephalus he hurried to Hephaistion's side.

"He has fainted," Cassander said.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander released Hephaistion's helmet, removing it. Hephaistion had a fever. Why had he not said he was unwell?

Hephaistion's eyes opened. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Alexander smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Hephaistion." He looked to Philotas. "Take over the Vanguard, Philotas."

Seleucus ran over with Perdiccas. "What happened?" he asked.

"Hephaistion fainted," replied Cassander.

"Can you stand, Hephaistion?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion nodded, and managed to stand with Alexander's assistance. "I feel better, Alexander," he said, but he almost lost his balance when Alexander released him.

"Let's get you back to the palace," Alexander said, letting Seleucus and Perdiccas support Hephaistion while he leaped onto Bucephalus. He held his hand out to Hephaistion who took it, but it was Seleucus who helped him up.

Alexander looked to see that Philotas was leading the Vanguard into another manoeuvre. "Ptolemy, please could you locate my father's surgeon and send him to my room? Then apologise to my father for me." He then asked Seleucus and Perdiccas to ride back with him, to help him with Hephaistion, who now rested his head against Alexander's shoulder.

They took their time, Alexander was sure that Hephaistion would fall if he pushed Bucephalus forward. When they reached the palace, Seleucus and Perdiccas helped Hephaistion down. He seemed to have revived a little and managed to walk, with support, to Alexander's rooms.

Helping Hephaistion to sit down on a couch, Alexander fetched a bowl of water and a cloth, wiping Hephaistion's face, chiding him for not saying anything. Hephaistion held his right arm across his stomach, smiling at Alexander, apologising, once more, for his poor performance with the Vanguard.

"It would just have distracted the Ambassadors from Seleucus," said Perdiccas.

Seeing Hephaistion look up at them, Seleucus acted as if he were deeply insulted, nudging Perdiccas. Perdiccas acted as though he were hurt by it and Hephaistion smiled. That was all they wanted, to see their friend smile, to be assured that he was

not that ill.

Ptolemy came rushing in with the surgeon, Pyrrhus, following him. Pyrrhus went over to Hephaistion and began an examination.

"Why did he not say he was unwell?" Alexander asked Seleucus, in a whisper.

"He does not like to trouble anyone. That is his way, Alexander."

Ptolemy came over, pulling a face to show he was concerned for Hephaistion. He , watched the surgeon press on Hephaistion's stomach. He was asking Hephaistion questions, but Hephaistion was reassuring him that he was much better.

Alexander stepped in to answer them. That they had eaten the same food; drunk the same wine. The surgeon shook his head, then after consideration declared that Hephaistion was running a fever, one that rest and time would heal. He would send a servant with the appropriate medicine.

When the surgeon had gone, Hephaistion tried to stand, but once again seemed to lose his balance. So, Alexander and his friends helped him to bed, undressing him and covering him with cool cotton sheets, which felt good against his skin. He couldn't keep his eyes open, and although he could hear the concern in his friend's voices, he couldn't quite make out the words or raise enough effort to speak.

The voices went away and he nestled his head into the pillow, sure that he just needed to sleep.

He felt as if he had just drifted off when Alexander was by his side, encouraging him to drink the surgeon's elixir. He drank it, but he was sick almost straight after, bringing most of it back up. After that he was sick at regular intervals, Alexander by him, holding a bowl for him, wiping his face.

Alexander called for the surgeon, once more. Hephaistion's skin felt as though he was on fire, but he could not keep anything down long enough for it to help him. Alexander was distressed by Hephaistion's sickness, that even his father's surgeon seemed puzzled by it.

He held his breath while the surgeon examined Hephaistion, then followed him to the other room, where the others had returned to wait.

The surgeon shook his head. "His condition had taken a turn for the worse, I am afraid. It is a fever, the like of which I have never seen and I am afraid it will take Hephaistion's life before the night is through."

"No!" Ptolemy and Perdiccas held Alexander back as he flew at the surgeon.

"There is nothing anyone can do," cried the surgeon. "It will be a peaceful death, Alexander, though a tragedy in one so young."

"Get out!" yelled Alexander.

The surgeon wasted no time in hurrying from the room.

"Maybe a different surgeon. Fetch another surgeon," murmured Alexander, his face contorted in grief.

"He has consulted with the other surgeons, Alexander. I saw him myself. The man knows his trade, he is the best in Pella," reasoned Ptolemy.

"No," cried Alexander falling to the floor. "He cannot die, I will not let him." He picked himself up and hurried back into the bedroom. Kneeling on the bed he picked Hephaistion up and held him against his chest, rocking him.

Hephaistion's eyes opened briefly; he gave a small smile of recognition. "My Alexander," he whispered.

"Stay with me, Hephaistion. Do not leave me," Alexander sobbed, repeating the mantra over and over as he rocked the man he loved more than life.

Ptolemy stepped back and left the room. He feared for Alexander if…when Hephaistion died.

Olympias sent word that Alexander should not stay with Hephaistion, he might catch the fever; he was heir to the throne and should not risk his life.

Philip came to see his son, his surgeon having told him that Hephaistion was doomed to die. He came to ask Alexander to leave his friend, concerned as Olympias was, for Alexander's life. Alexander would not have it, would not leave his friend. The looks on his other companion's faces showed resignation. Philip realised they knew him better than he did, that if they could not get him to leave, then the only thing he could do would be to call for his shields men to physically remove him. He could not do that, not if he ever wanted Alexander's love.

"He is the first friend you have lost," he said, softly, putting his hand on Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander held Hephaistion closer, wiping a cool cloth across his face. "There will be no other like Hephaistion, father. I will always be alone, without him by my side."

"It is late, Alexander. Your friends tell me that you have been with Hephaistion…tending to him…for most of the day. You need to rest."

Alexander shook his head. Hephaistion groaned and arched his back, clinging to Alexander's chiton. "He is in pain, father," Alexander said, his voice distressed. He looked on his father, as if he might have the power to take away the agony Hephaistion was going through.

"I will send my surgeon back. Let him give Hephaistion something else for the pain."

Philip meant to ease Hephaistion's death.

"No," Alexander cried, knowing what his father intended. Hephaistion's eyes opened and fixed on Alexander. Alexander smiled down at him. "I am here, Hephaistion," he whispered. "Just rest now and get well….for me."

Philip's thoughts were on what he would do with his son, how he could help him through his grief. He prayed to have the moment he gave Hephaistion to Alexander

back; he should have given the boy to Attalus. "I have the Ambassadors to see to," he said. "If you need anything, Alexander," he added, seeing Alexander nod his head, he had heard him. He squeezed his son's shoulder and left.

It was a long night. They all kept a silent vigil over Hephaistion.

Pyrrhus would return at intervals, to check on the fever, but each time his face would show more concern. He tried to have Alexander and his companions leave, saying that he would stay, that they should rest, but none of them would hear of it.

It was not easy for them, watching Hephaistion die. He was in obvious pain; if he slept at all it was a restless, dreamless sleep. Alexander soothed him constantly and Hephaistion clung to him as if he were hanging on to life itself.

Seleucus left the room, tears burning his eyes, he knew that Perdiccas felt the same, but he had found the strength to stay. He went to the balcony, looking up at the stars and saying a silent prayer to the Gods.

Ptolemy followed Seleucus from the bedroom; walking over to him he put his arm around his waist, offering comfort.

"I keep thinking that Alexander should ask Pyrrhus to finish it…like Philip suggested," Seleucus whispered.

Ptolemy shook his head. "What will we do with Alexander?"

Seleucus took a deep breath. "We cannot replace Hephaistion, but we can still be his friends, be there for him, when he needs us." He wiped his hand across his face. "It is the middle of the night, Ptolemy. We should both pray for a miracle."

Perdiccas emerged from the bedroom, looking back into it, for a moment. He walked over to Seleucus and Ptolemy, whispering to them. "Hephaistion is sleeping. Alexander has lain down beside him. I thought it best to come away, to give them time together, perhaps Alexander will be able to rest." He looked around the room. "Is there wine?" he asked.

Ptolemy pointed to a jug on the table. Perdiccas poured himself a cup, but the others refused it.

"I think we should stay here," said Ptolemy, sitting on the nearest couch.

"How long until dawn, do you think?" asked Perdiccas.

Seleucus shrugged. "This night seems endless." He sat beside Ptolemy, watching as Perdiccas sat on the opposite couch.

They maintained their vigil, and prayed to the Gods they favoured, that they might return a favour to them, this one time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hephaistion had finally been able to rest, his body too tired to fight. He had dreamed of Alexander, and awoke now as dawn was breaking, opening his eyes to look on Achilles and Patroclus watching over him.

Despite it all, he found himself smiling at the two, and feeling it was right that Patroclus should die first. But he felt cheated. Cheated of time with Alexander, cheated of the battles he should fight and the lands he should see.

Alexander. Hephaistion slowly turned his head, to gaze upon his lover. He was asleep. Hephaistion reached out, finding Alexander's hand, resting on his waist, he held it in his own. Alexander's eyes opened, and he sat up, looking down on him.

"I did not mean to sleep," he said.

Hephaistion smiled. "I am glad you did," he replied, his voice weak. He coughed to try to clear his throat, wincing with the pain the effort caused.

As Alexander was about to speak, Pyrrhus appeared with the others following him.

Saying nothing, Pyrrhus examined Hephaistion, then looked up at Alexander and smiled. "The fever has broken," he said.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion. He was more peaceful, but his colour had not improved. He put his hand to Hephaistion's face, not convinced of the surgeon's words. "He still seems hot," he murmured.

Pyrrhus shook his head. "What God have you prayed to? You should go and give thanks, at once, pray that this miracle, that this recovery continues," he declared.

"He is really well?" asked Seleucus.

"He won't die?" Ptolemy asked, grinning with relief that they had their miracle.

Pyrrhus put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "How long have I been a surgeon? I should know when a patient will recover, and I tell you Hephaistion will live. So go, Alexander, go to the temple of whichever God you favour. I will stay here and tend to him, have no fear."

Alexander hesitated, he was reluctant to leave Hephaistion.

"We do not have to be long," urged Ptolemy.

Alexander looked down on Hephaistion.

"I will be alright," Hephaistion smiled, letting go of Alexander's hand.

This swayed Alexander. He stood up, gazing at Hephaistion for a moment, before Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy ushered him from the room, their voices raised in celebration, then there was silence when they had gone.

Hephaistion turned to look on Pyrrhus, who was standing by the bed, looking gravely down at him.

"I am dying," Hephaistion stated.

Pyrrhus nodded.

"Has Philip sent you?" asked Hephaistion.

Pyrrhus shook his head.

Hephaistion thought for a moment. "It's poison isn't it?"

"It is," replied Pyrrhus.

"Who?" whispered Hephaistion.

"How is he?" A woman asked the question. Olympias. She appeared at Pyrrhus' side, frowning as she saw Hephaistion.

Pyrrhus stepped back. "I do not think he had the full amount intended for him. Death should have come quicker than this."

Olympias sat on the bed, cupping Hephaistion's chin in her hand as she examined him.

"I meant no harm," Hephaistion said, gasping as pain flared across his stomach, once more.

Olympias shook her head. "You are a fool, Hephaistion. If I meant to kill you I would have made sure I would succeed and death would have come fast, like a snake bite." She brushed hair back from Hephaistion's face. "Now I fear for Alexander without you. I need him strong, Hephaistion. These are dangerous times, and you have already made enemies who would see you dead."

"Who?"

Olympias smiled but said nothing. She turned to Pyrrhus, holding up a glass phial. "It's what I thought it would be, the antidote I have is strong. See, you have no need to worry that your assurances to Alexander will be wrong. Hephaistion will live." She took the top off the phial and held it close to Hephaistion's lips. "Do not make me live to regret this, Hephaistion. Say nothing to Alexander of this, he might be harmed if he seeks the true culprit," she said, pouring the liquid slowly into Hephaistion's mouth.

Hephaistion thought for a moment that this liquid itself could be poison, but he swallowed it.

"I would have poisoned the honey you have at breakfast," crooned Olympias. "Alexander does not care for it too much, and never eats it from the honeycomb as you do, Hephaistion. I had the servants bring it to the table, to see if you would favour it. You should take more care in future, eat and drink only what others have."

Hephaistion managed to murmur his thanks to Olympias, before he felt sleep claiming him, when he awoke he found Alexander by his side, smiling down on him, warming him like the sun. He knew then that he would live; that he would be with Alexander…always.

**EPILOGUE**

It had been a long time coming, but finally Alexander was leading an army to Persia. He had fought to prove his worth as king, showing the rest of Greece that he was a capable leader. Returning to Pella he had made final preparations before he left.

He looked to his left, Hephaistion rode beside him, sharing the realisation of a dream with him. Hephaistion grinned over at him, then looked ahead to the hills he had always wanted to go beyond.

Hephaistion had almost not seen this day. Alexander thought back to that time now. Pyrrhus had told them to go to temple, but he had returned to his rooms, unable to leave Hephaistion. He told the others to go on to the temple then return to the barracks and rest.

Hurrying back, he had seen his mother leaving, Pyrrhus by her side. He had stayed out of sight, moving silently, hearing her ask Pyrrhus to send Pausaniaus to her.

Fearing the worst, he entered the bedroom, to find Hephaistion asleep, his colour improving, his face cooler to the touch. He knew then that his mother had overcome what was done by Pausaniaus.

When Pausaniaus had killed his father, Alexander had been sure of his mother's involvement. They had argued; she was so firm in her denial when she had every reason to want Philip dead. Alexander knew what she had done. She had waited, letting Pausaniaus know that she knew of his intent, threatening to reveal it, finally assuring him that she would keep the secret, securing his trust and then poisoning his mind.

As Hephaistion recovered, Alexander did not think of revenge, just of Hephaistion's safety. He spoke to his father, arranging for Hephaistion to have a room at the barracks again, then he advised him to take care what he ate, what he drank.

As he gave Hephaistion that advice, he saw that he had already received it. It was then that Hephaistion told him what he already knew, but it strengthened the bond between them, they would have no secrets. Alexander was no mentor to Hephaistion; they were the equals to each other.

Alexander spent nights at the barracks; Hephaistion would often sleep at the palace. He was protected, untouchable…safe.

Now they were leaving Pella. Alexander knew he would not return. He would never see his mother again. Hephaistion knew of his intent, but he owed Olympias his life.

Hephaistion would often try to pour oil on troubled waters, even though Alexander knew she often regretted her moment of weakness…when she showed her love for her son.

THE END


End file.
